The Charm Of FaceBook and Cookies
by XoXoCSIGleek
Summary: Kurt really wants Blaine and Blaine wants him too but they want to take it slow. . He's not the only one that wants them to bang. Some chapters are M  Smut later.
1. Hormones and FB

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Unless I had some Fairy GodParents ... I don't see Cosmo or Wanda. Damn ,nope I do not own Glee)**

**AN: This is actually my first author note, I'll just introduce my self and say Hi:) Im a big Klaine and Quartie , Pezberry , Faberry shipper. This is my first Klaine fic... I hope I don't do a sucky job. If anyone has any requests on what they want me to write then feel free to pm me. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see in my stories or on what I could improve leave a review. Or just simply tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated, anyways here it is :) "The Charm of FaceBook and Cookies" I have no idea how I came up with that title :P there will be smut not to worry. Ok Im done I'll let you get to reading.**

As heated as things were right now, Kurt and Blaine had thought about it but they didn't want to mention it to each other. They had been dating for a couple of weeks and more than once things had gotten really heated but they still hadn't gone farther because they wanted to take it slow. Sure they got to the point where they were in their underwear and dry humping which usually resulted in stains from them both. In these situations it was usually Blaine who had to pull away. It was just so hard... Kurt was so sexy and he didn't even realize it, he just did so many things to him. It was even harder pulling away every time he did Kurt thought it was because Blaine didn't want him and because he had the sex appeal of a baby penguin or so Kurt thought. Kurt had just reached for Blaine's belt.

"Wait, Kurt I think we should cool down" he held his boyfriends hands in place gently sighing trying to regain control of himself.

Kurt pouted, this was really beginning to get frustrating. Blaine was just so sexy and he just expected him to calm down? he groaned in frustration mainly because of the heat of his erection that he needed to take care of and it didn't help when they were half naked and pressed against each other

" Why, don't you want me Blaine?" he scrunched up his eyes a little and pouted a little more. It was times like these where he felt rejected and he hated it. It made him want to cry but of course he didn't then Blaine would think he was overly sensitive and he was.. he just didn't want to scare off Blaine yet by crying half naked.

Blaine caught Kurt's expression and it immediately tugged on his heart strings as he pulled him in for a loving hug.

" Of course I want you, you are so sexy that I wonder how I can pull away but baby you have to understand me I want to take it slow. I want our first time to special not just a random act of our horny selfs." Blaine bit his lip, that didn't come out right it sounded like he was rambling random stuff but luckily it seemed that Kurt understood him.

Kurt nodded " Ok, you're right"

Blaine added a soft and sweet smile " I will promise you something, when the time comes and we can't find ourselves to stop then we won't stop because it will be the right moment and we will both feel it"

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend " You sir are perfect, you know that?" Blaine blushed at his comment.

" Thank you Kurt, you are way to good to me" they stared at each other then smiled laying in each others arms.

_Damn it ... Kurt thought. I seriously hope the day comes soon . I just can't control myself or my dick anymore. I need Blaine and I need him soon but I love him and he loves me. I'll wait because I know he has a point. I can't let myself get carried away so quickly but I just can't help. I want him really bad. I would tell him this I just don't want to scare him off. I love you him too much I just hope he's ready soon._

Kurt looked at Blaine then drifted off to sleep.

What they both didn't know is that Kurt wasn't the only that wanted them to bang.

_A couple of hours later after Blaine had gone home he logged into FaceBook. So yeah him and Blaine talked everywhere and practically 24/7 he did not get tired of it._

**_Blaine Anderson: Having a party tomorrow !:)_**

**_ Kurt Hummel and 67 others like this._**

**_Noah Puckerman: Having a party? ;) I'll bring some booze then you can finally get some with your boyfriend._**

**_Kurt Hummel: O.O Noah, do not talk about these subjects online or anywhere its not right and its not your business._**

**_Santana Lopez: Oooh , action between you and dapper boy. Wanky Wanky ;) wait.. Kurt I thought you and I were secret lovers, or did you forget ?;)._**

**_Blaine Anderson: Umm Kurt? O.O_**

**_Kurt Hummel: She's kidding babe._**

**_Santana Lopez: Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not ;)_**

**_67 people like this_**

**Kurt Hummel: Ah, Facebook... a place where people can poke each other and not care about invade other peoples sexual lives.**

**^ 126 people like this.**

**Santana Lopez: Woah, so you and dapper boy are getting it on? Wanky ;)**

**Brittany Pierce: Oooh! Kurt you never told me you and Blaine were dolphins ! :)**

**Kurt Hummel: Santana, I am still a virgin.**

**^ Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Kurt Hummel: And Brittany... no I haven't had dolphin sex with Blaine if that's what you're wondering.**

**^ Brittany Pierce and Blaine Anderson like this**

**Brittany Pierce: Can Dolphins have babies ? If so... I wonder when the stork will come for Kurt.**

**^ 321 people like this**

**Kurt Hummel: I do not know about Dolphins but It is impossible for a baby to come out of me.**

**Blaine Anderson: It's impossible and there's not enough space. **

**^ Kurt Hummel Likes this.**

**Brittany Pierce: Ah, that sucks. Hey maybe you two can do that... what's it called... sugargate?**

**Santana Lopez: No, sweetie it's called surrogate.**

**Brittany Pierce: Oooh... anyways... gay babies equal rainbows ! I like rainbows 3**

**Kurt Hummel: O.O**

**Blaine Anderson likes this.**

**Noah Puckerman: Definitely attending Blaine Anderson's party, oh and ND remember what we talked about ;)**

**^125 people like this**

**Blaine Anderson: Please tell me all those people are not coming to my party. My house is only so big...**

**Santana Lopez: That's what she... oh wait.. that's what he said ;)**

**Blaine Anderson: Really Santana ? -.-**

**Santana Lopez: Oh come on... ;) lighten up a little dapper boy. I bet that's what Kurt will be saying soon.**

**Kurt Hummel: WHAT? Santana, please stop making me turn red via internet.**

**Blaine Anderson: I wonder why the sudden interest in Kurt's and I's relationship?**

**^ 700 people like this.**

**Kurt Hummel: That is exactly what I wonder**

**Santana Lopez: You'll know soon enough what were talking about boys ;)**

**Blaine Anderson: Why do I have a feeling something is going to happen tomorrow?**

**^ 800 people like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: When did I have so many friends on FB?**

**Wes Montgomery: When I accepted them all so you wouldn't be lonely.**

**Blaine Anderson: Thank you Wesley O.o**

**Kurt Hummel: I am getting off for now. I have more important things to do than for people wanting to know everything about my relationship with Blaine. Doesn't privacy exist anymore?**

**^ 500 people like this.**

**Blaine Anderson: You speak the truth baby .**

**Kurt Hummel: Why do I feel like people are going to try to get us to have sex?**

**Santana Lopez : Who told you ? :O Anyways, time to pop those cherries boys ;)**

**Blaine Anderson: Oh... um... you are a very interesting person Santana. **

**Kurt Hummel: This party will definitely be interesting. I think she's kidding though Blaine I don't think she would go that far. Right Santana?**

**Santana Lopez: ...**

**Kurt Hummel: O.O Well then.**


	2. Truth or Dare

**( Disclaimer: I still don't have any fairy godparents so no... I don't own Glee)**

_**AN: So... thoughts will be in Italics and I will be sure to specify who is thinking what. Remember if you like then review please :) or if you have any suggestions.**_

_Ok, so I'll admit... I did overhear Santana's plan to get Blaine and I to have sex.. I would stop them but I really need Blaine so I hope this will go well.. Hopefully._

Kurt was getting ready for Blaine's party he was a bit nervous not exactly knowing what ND had planned up their sleeves but hopefully thing wouldn't get too hectic. He just hoped that went the time came that it would feel natural and not pressured but just in case.. he was going to go with his extra tight jeans that showed off his ass and one of his favorite shirts the was a light blue and it showed off the muscles that he had. He didn't need to worry about what Blaine was wearing because honestly, the boy could wear paper bags and still look sexy as hell but Kurt on the other hand couldn't pull that off. Was he trying to provoke Blaine into wanting to fuck him senseless? Maybe...

Kurt was driving on the way to Blaine's house and of course he was the first one there.

He got out of the car and started walking towards Blaine house feeling a little nervous.

_Damn, it get it together. You can't get nervous now the objective is too look sexy not like a scared baby penguin.. Great now I am using the Baby Penguin reference to myself again.. Geesh thanks Blaine... it is definitely not helping me feel sexy ok get it together Kurt just be yourself, Blaine always seems to drool when Im myself._

Kurt took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Blaine answered the door with a big smiled and was dressed in a simple and tight green shirt that definitely showed off his muscles. _Damn it, Do not drool Kurt its not sexy ok stop staring at Blaine's muscles. I really have to stop . I think it would creep Blaine out if he learned that Im running out of self control. _

Blaine opened his mouth and was unable to find the ability to close. Kurt looked so incredible he looked sexy as heck. _His hair oh my goodness, his hair is exactly after we get done fooling around its so hot and its ungelled is he trying to kill me ? He is making it harder for me to pull away or control myself... Ok get it together._

" Hey Kurt" Blaine smiled pulling his boyfriend in for a soft kiss " You look incredible"

Kurt blushed and smirked " So do you Blaine... well it isn't a surprise you always look sexy

Blaine was blushing, he was sure that he was turning red. "Oh uh thank you babe"

he held Kurt's hand unsure of what he should do now.. " People are going to start coming in any second"

Kurt grinned and looked around Blaine's house " Are you sure we don't have time for a little make out session:

Blaine's eyes widened . Kurt had never been so bold before... he had a feeling that today would be a little harder to control himself.

" Um.. yes I am absolutely positive as tempting as that sounds" he coughed nervously

Kurt pouted but gave a slight smirk, the way he was making Blaine nervous it was definitely helping him give himself more confidence. The clock came around 9 and people were staring to come in.

Santana gave both boys a little strange hug. " How are you boys? Still virgins? Ok yeah that's cool" she gave one of her little grins that creeped out and made you think that she put something in you're drink , or so Blaine thought _maybe he was being paranoid that he saw a gleam in Santana's eyes, also Mercedes and Puck smirked at them which definitely was good.. Wait, was the Noah whispering to Wesley? Shit. Something was definitely planned, what should he do? If he backs out of anything they have planned then he'll just seemed like an asshole. I could really use a cookie right now, wait.. cookie? I only eat cookies when I am nervous._

The party began and everyone was having fun relaxing and talking to each other drinking the beers the somehow Noah managed to bring which was always a mystery how he got things he wanted even if he wasn't suppose to do them.

Noah whipped out his droid and went over to where Santana was smirking then she smirked to and nodded her head in approval at whatever she was looking at.

Noah grinned and shouted " Hey, Everyone! Who is up for a little game of truth and dare? Actually never mind that, your opinions don't count everyone is playing and doing everything and that's that"

Santana grinned at Puck" I definitely thought you well Puckerman"

Blaine froze Puck had the exact phone he had and he knew that there was this dirty truth or dare app on the market, he downloaded once but didn't mention it to Kurt because the dares on the definitely weren't going to slow things down in their relationship. Everyone was drunk pretty much going to Blaine's living room and sitting in a circle. Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand excitedly and dragged him to the circle as they sat next to each other.

Santana whistled to get everyones attention " Alright loser, you guys already sat down in the circle so whatever dare you get with whatever person you're going to do it alright ? If you don't Im going to be forced to go all lima heights on you're asses on Monday"

Everyone nodded frantically nobody dared to get into an argument with Santana because whoever did had no face by the time they got to school , well except for Lauren that Santana will never admit that she was a little afraid of her.

Noah grinned putting everyone's names in changing the setting to change the game a little, he could make the dares clean or super dirty. Of course he would pick super dirty especially for the lover boys so they can finally bang each other.

Everyone sat eagerly waiting to see who was first, some giggling some laughing uncontrollably and some just doing some weird things with their faces as they waited.

The first victims were up Rachel and Santana , Santana groaned when inside secretly she really wanted to make out with Berry, hey she was hot when she wasn't babbling on and on about things she didn't care about.

Noah smirked this was his favorite app especially when he played with some sexy people like the ND team but the men where outnumbering the women which would definitely make this game interesting.

" Alright, Lopez and Berry you two have to make out with tongue for two whole minutes" the whole room whistled as Rachel and Santana started making out sloppily for two whole minutes.

Blaine watched and shuddered Santana and Rachel were very pretty girls but he was gay and it like watching his parents make out which was downright disgusting.

_Oh man, I just hope that whenever Kurt and I get a dare that its not like " The other person gives head to the other one._

Noah grinned and smirked it was his and Santana's little secret that they could write their own dares into the phone.

" Alright, Blaine and Kurt. This one is for you guys. Kurt has to give Blaine head until you know he explodes in his mouth"

The room whistled again causing Kurt and Blaine to turn a deep red. How in the world were they going to do this under pressure and wait.. where people going to watch them to make sure that they did it?

_Damn, I know I should be really excited about giving Blaine head but what if he doesn't want it and are we going to do this in front of people? This is downright embarrassing it would be like having sex in front of them._

He turned his head to look at Blaine and see his boyfriend expression but there was none but fear and embarrassment on his face.

_Kurt is about to give me head, oh no I can't turn down they will think that Im a wimp and that I don't want Kurt then they will jump me and I definitely want Kurt I just don't want to do this in front of people but there is no turning back now._

Blaine coughed trying to regain his face and his composure " Ok , Kurt and I will do that little dare but can him and I go up to my rooms?"

Santana narrowed her eyes " How will be sure that Kurt is sucking you off"

Kurt got even more red and he didn't think that was possible. " I guess you'll just have to trust us Santana"

Santana looked at Puck to see what he thought and he just nodded his head an agreement, Puck grinned " Ok, that's reasonable either way I know what a person looks like after they got pleased so we will know if you two did it or not"

Blaine blushed grabbing Kurt's hand leading him upstairs to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at Blaine, his boyfriend looked like a scared little bunny.

" Blaine, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked caringly

Blaine nodded " Yes it was a dare but just promise something.

Kurt smiled" Sure , What is it?"

Blaine breathed deeply " This would be taking another step in our relationship can you just please promise this will not change us in a bad way?"

Kurt wasn't quite sure what Blaine exactly meant by that but he nodded and smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply to calm down his nerves, he didn't think that Blaine was afraid of getting intimate he thought that Blaine was afraid that he would loose him if Kurt ever got bored. Kurt got on his knees in front of his boyfriend rubbing the front of Blaine's jeans earning a satisfying moan from him.

" Just relax Blaine I love you and this won't change anything , In fact this will take us on to the next step"

Blaine did as told as he shiver when Kurt pulled down his jeans and boxers carefully and then widened his eyes at the sight of Blaine's throbbing dick.

_Huh, so this is what I do to the all time dapper boy, heh. I guess I am sexier than a baby penguin_

Kurt suddenly got a wave of confidence that he welcomed in without a doubt, Blaine watched Kurt curiously and now anticipating what was going to happen next.

Kurt licked his lips and licked the tip of Blaine's dick smoothly earning a bigger moan and a shiver from Blaine. _Oh sweet lady gaga his dick is magnificent_

He stroked Blaine's dick a little then took half of it in his mouth as he licked and sucked on it . Blaine was shaking and moaning uncontrollably from pleasure above him

" Kurt... Mmm That feels so good."

Kurt smirked against his dick and took him all in his mouth resisting the gag reflex as he sucked. _This is so much better than how I pictured it my head _Kurt thought as sucked on Blaine's dick feeling it throb and grow in his mouth.

Blaine wasn't about to last long he could already feel himself close to his climax, he was close to screaming and he didn't care that people could be listening by his door it was just him and his beautiful boyfriend in his bedroom.

" K-Kurt I'm close" Blaine moaned loudly tugging on Kurt's hair.

Kurt sucked harder in encouragement as Blaine moaned out his name his knees shaking as he came in Kurt's mouth.

He closed his eyes and swallowed enjoying the sweet warm taste of Blaine in his mouth after Blaine had rode out his climax Kurt stood up and tucked Blaine's dick back in his boxers and zipped his pants back up

Kurt smirked kissing Blaine who was trying to regain composure of himself.

" You sir taste delicious" he said against his lips

Blaine kissed him back hungrily " You are sexy " he commented.

they kissed on ignoring the party downstairs and ignoring Santana's and Wesley's comment.

'" WANKY WANKY" they whistled through the door.

Santana grinned at Wes then texted the rest of ND

_Let's get down to discussing phase two - Sanny_

Kurt and Blaine stayed in his room just laying in each other's arms making out and enjoying each other's arms, Blaine seemed to ignore the fact that everyone at the party had heard him moaning and almost screaming out Kurt's name.

They thought that this was the end to ND's little game but what they didn't know is that they were just beginning and they weren't going to finish until they popped their cherries as Santana put it.

(_AN: Like it? Please review :P reviews make me happy and give me an incentive to keep on writing, if there's anything you want to see in this story just tell me and I'll gladly put it in :) Thanks for reading ) _


	3. A little more FB Action

**( Disclaimer: I had cosmo and wanda but then I lost them :( so no I don't own Glee)**

**AN: Just a little fun facebook action, remember I love reviews they are my inspiration, anything that you would like to see just tell me:) you guys made me so happy that I wrote this too so see I love reviews they give me an incentive to write more.**

**Santana Lopez: **Okay phase one has been completed

[ **Wes Montgomery **and 13 others like this]

-**Kurt Hummel: **Wait, Phase one? What in the world does that mean?

[**Blaine Anderson **likes this]

-**Kurt Hummel: **Do you know Blaine?

-**Blaine Anderson: **Nope, Im just as curious

-**Santana Lopez: **It is nothing important :) it has nothing to do that you two would be interested in knowing .

-**Kurt Hummel: **Even you're online smiley face is creeping me out which means you definitely have something planned.

[**Wes Montgomery **likes this]

**Santana Lopez: **By the way from what everyone heard at **Blaine Anderson's **party he is quite the moaner, by the way Blaine is Kurt good at giving head ? ;)

[** Kurt Hummel **and 20 others like this]

-**Blaine Anderson: **Santana, that is not the thing to ask online... and you heard me?...

-**Wes Montgomery: ** Everyone heard you Blaine.

[ **David Thompson **and 30 others like this]

-**Rachel Berry: **You are quite loud.

-**Noah Puckerman: **Look whose talking berry ;)

-**Rachel Berry: **Come to think of it Noah, I doubt your phone came with those filthy dares, like the one that said " Noah has a threesome with Rachel and Santana"

-**Noah Puckerman: **Oops ;) anyways...

-**Santana Lopez: **By the way berry you are quite the animal ;)

-**Rachel Berry: **...

**Blaine Anderson: **Im quite embarrassed that all those people heard me...

[ 500 people like this]

-**Blaine Anderson: **Wait... do I even know that many people?

-**Wes Montgomery: **Well.. you do now.

-**Blaine Anderson: **Quit hacking into my facebook Wesley !

[ **Wes Montgomery **likes this]

**Kurt Hummel: **Isn't having you're privacy invaded the best thing ever?

[700 people like this]

-**Kurt Hummel: **I wasn't aware that I had so many friends.

-**Wes Montgomery: **You're welcome ^_^

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Jeesh people, let Kurt and Blaine have their privacy!

[ **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **like this**]**

-**Noah Puckerman:** But it isn't as much fun to try to get them to bang ;)

-**Mike Chang:** Sometimes I wonder if puckerman plays for the other team.

[ **Kurt Hummel** likes this]

-**Noah Puckerman:** I'm not gay! but when it comes to getting people together to bang then Im all for it , whether they are gay, straight or dinousaurs ;)

-**Brittany Pierce**: I want a dinosaur!

-**Artie Abrams:**... I don't think they are possible to get Brittany.

**-Santana Lopez:** Yeah... I think they are a little old plus they are out of style.

Tina Cohen Chang: Get off my status people !

[ **Mike Chang** like this]

**Blaine Anderson**: I feel really good right now !

[ **Kurt Hummel** likes this]

**-Santana Lopez:** Did you finally get some ? ;) Wanky !

**-Blaine Anderson:** NO! Don't be perverted Santana, I just exercised and I felt good.

**-Noah Puckerman:** Exercise= Sex

**-Blaine Anderson:** Im talking about the gym perverts!

[ 20 people like this]

**-Finn Hudson:** All of this is really disturbing, not everyone is interested in having Blaine and Kurt bang.

[** Kurt Humme**l and **Blaine Anderson** like this]

-**Kurt Hummel**: Finally someone with sense around here.

**Brittany Pierce:** So Im confused have Blaine and Kurt had dolphin sex yet?

**-Kurt Hummel**: No, not yet Brittany.

**-Blaine Anderson:** Yeah... not yet.

**-Brittany Pierce: **OH THAT'S TOO BAD, TELL ME WHEN YOU DO !:)

**-Kurt Hummel:** Why do you want to know and why are you writing in caps lock?

**-Brittany Pierce:** WHATS THAT?

**-Santana Lopez:** I think Im coming over again sweetie to give you another tutorial on facebook.

-**Brittany Pierce**: Is that code for lady kisses?

**-Santana Lopez:** ...

**Wes Montgomery**: Why am I tied up with Wes?

[ **Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson** like this]

**-David Thompson:** It probably had something to do with Blaine and Kurt.

**Wes Montgomery.**: No kidding David..

**-Kurt Hummel:** We did you two a favor both of you are way too sexually frustrated ;)

[ **Blaine Anderson** likes this]

**-David Thompson:** What? I AM NOT GAY.

**-Wes Montgomery: **Psst me neither

-**Kurt Hummel :** Gaydar is going beep beep beeeeep

[ 80 people like this]

-**Blaine Anderson:** So... I'm guessing that because you two are not gay thats why both of you broke up with you're girlfriends ?

**-Wes Montgomery:** Shut it warbler anderson

[** Blaine Anderson** likes this]

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson:**

Hey Blaine :) Are still going to the hang out tomorrow?

**Blaine Anderson** to Kurt Hummel: Of course Baby :)

**Santana Lopez:** Hanging out with **Noah Puckerman**, tomorrow we start on phase two ;)

[ **Noah Puckerman** likes this]

**-Kurt Hummel:** You two scare me.

**-Brittany Pierce:** San is not scary she is amazing and nice :) that's why she is doing all this

**-Blaine Anderson:** Doing what?

**-Santana Lopez:** NOTHING DAPPER BOY 0:)

-**Kurt Hummel: **You are anything but an angel Satan..

**-Santana Lopez**: Did you forget the N and the A ?

**-Kurt Hummel:** Nope ;)

**-Santana Lopez:** How rude I am not that evil

[ 92 people dislike this]

-**Noah Puckerman: **There's a dislike button?

[ 400 people like this]

**Kurt Hummel:** Ah how I love FB and revenge :)

[ 505 people like this]

[ 12 people dislike this]

**-Wes Montgomery: **You may have locked us down in the basement but you will never break us!

[ 12 people like this]

**-Blaine Anderson:** Hey Wes I have you're gavels

**-Wes Montgomery: **Damn...

**Santana Lopez:** Can't wait until tomorrow ;) A little innocent hang out at Puckerman's place every one is invited :)

**-Kurt Hummel: **This can only go so well.

[ 900 people like this]


	4. Innocent hangout

**( Disclaimer: I don't own Glee don't rub it in face *sobs*)**

_**AN: I am so happy with the response that this story has been getting, again I love reviews ! They are crack to me and they just make me so happy and happy me equals more chapters, this chapter will be funny and sexy but only just a little angsty, I won't have much angst this story will be 98 % Romantic and Funny. and just two percent angst. Thanks to the people who have alerted this story put it to their favs and to the people who have read. Again reviews are crack to me . Yes, they will do it in the next chapter also there will definitely be more FB fun ;)**_

Blaine sighed looking at himself in the mirror before getting ready to go to pucks " innocent hang out" _Yeah, Right. Innocent.. Puck and Santana's plans are anything but innocent. This is all a big plan to rush Kurt and I to have sex which is not cool at all. I want to take this at our pace not their pace but then If I mention this Kurt I'll just sound like an asshole._

He was not in the best mood, it was rare of him to be in a bad mood but he was. He knew that people meant best but It was best to give him privacy when It came to his relationship. Kurt knocked on his bedroom door. Blaine gave him a key for whenever he wanted to come over.

" Babe, are you ready?"

Blaine sighed. He knew that Kurt could feel his mood and that's why he was keeping a safe distance from him.

" Yeah, Im ready babe. You could come in you know.."

Kurt bit his lips and came in, he cocked his head to the side and studied Blaine's posture and expression. He knew Blaine and he was definitely in a bad mood and he could already guess why. Kurt walked over to him and started rubbing his shoulders and Blaine relaxed a little. " Alright Blaine will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Blaine bit his lip and breathed deeply, it was hard to keep things for kurt he read him like an open book .

"Its just that.. well baby.. doesn't it bother that you're friends are pressuring us?"

Kurt sighed , yep he knew that this was what was bothering Blaine. " Well Blaine, I gotta admit yeah it does bother, they tend to put a lot of pressure when they have a plan. I don't why they even insist on doing this. It makes you uncomfortable doesn't it?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and gave him a soft smile "Its just really uncomfortable what they're doing. Its not that I don't love you. I want to make love with you just not on their watch. Like the giving head thing, I definitely enjoyed it was just pressured and people were listening to us which is pretty embarrassing.

Kurt nodded in agreement and smirked mischevously.

_I wonder what Kurt is thinking, he has his sexy/ revenge face on which could only mean that he is planning something. I like that face._

Kurt grinned. " Well, since everyone is rushing us to have sex.. we'll just give it to them"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what did he mean by that

Kurt giggled at his boyfriends expression " Oh Blaine, Blainey Blaine. See, they want us to have sex. We don't have to actually do it yet they just have to think that were doing it that is option A. Option B is that if you want but I don't think you'll be comfortable with it. We can extreme make out in front of them and begin taking our clothes off dry humping each other and do things to the point where it grosses everyone out.

Blaine grinned, oh how he loved Kurt. He loved it when his little doll was evil , it was super sexy,

" I have a better Idea, why don't we do both? and we'll lock ourselves in puckerman's room as payback"

_Oh Blaine, he is definitely learning for my evilness wait.. Is evilness a word? Damn, ok I can't loose my train of thought I have to remain on my evil mood_

"You are definitely learning from Blaine and I'm your dapperness knows how to fade away at the right times" he kissed Blaine deeply smiling.

_Oh this is going to be fun, both of the guys thought._

_**Kurt and Blaine went over to Puck's and knocked on the door trying to mask their eagerness to get they're plan into work"**_

Noah opened the door and grinned what he didn't know is that Blaine and Kurt's plan was even more devious than his and Santana's plan which was simply put in a kinky movie and lock them both in a closet.

Of course they put in brokeback mountain which made everyone hot in someway or another, Kurt and Blaine grinned and nodded at each other as they started making out noisily making noise and movement. Kurt moaned loudly which meant everyone in the living room heard.

" Oh Blaine Im so hot right now"

Kurt moaned as everyone widened their eyes and even santana and puck were staring in shock

" Me too Kurt, lets fuck baby" Blaine moaned loudly

Puck gaped " Are they seriously going to do it right here?

Santana was open mouthed she didn't think that they would do it publicly they wouldn't dare... she narrowed her eyes in amusement.

Kurt grinned going on to the next step taking off his shirt then taking off Blaine grinned kissing kurt agressively and moaning , Blaine started dry humping Kurt which was actually making them both horny

Tina covered her eyes " Oh my"

Everyone was trying hard not to look but it was so hard not too they were just so loud.

Kurt moaned and screamed aloud " OH FUCK ME BLAINE FUCK ME HERE"\

Puck covered his eyes, this was more extreme than porn.

" Get a room you two!" he said.

Blaine grinned " Alright we will" He took kurts hand and their shirts going to puck's room

Puck gasped in surprise " Wait not my room!"

Blaine and Kurt locked the room and started laughing the Blaine shh'd him as he started to shake puck's bed to make the creaking sound.

" Oh Blaine, BLAINE. GO HARDER"

Everyone screamed " OMG THEY'RE DOING IT IN THERE"

they kept on with their sound effects as they tried not to laugh then when the timing was right, they sneaked out of puck's bedroom door and went back to Blaine's place.

That night when Blaine was alone in his room is contemplating on the past events he realized something. _I am ready to make love with my boyfriend_

He would have to do something special and make sure the day was right but Blaine knew it and he was beyond ready to actually do it with Kurt. He knew that nothing would ruin their relationship now. They were in love and that is what mattered.

One thing was first he had to deal with before planning his first time with is boyfriend.

He knew that in his FB waited for him thousands of notifications for him and Kurt, he had to deal with that first .


	5. Sleepover and Awkwardness

**( Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did the pairings would be much different except Klaine because I just love Klaine)**

_**AN: Short authors note, I love the response this has been getting and I'll dedicate this chapter to IssyRedbird because she's reviewed twice which means she likes it and I like reviews. Remember reviews are like crack to me, yo. Oh and one more thing the FB change is more in between Puck, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Wes , David and Blaine. If you would like to see more characters join the FB conversations just tell me :) drop it by in a review or pm. This chapter is interesting it will be smutty it will just be a tad awkward ;)**_

**Noah Puckerman: **Now I've been kinda scared to sleep in my bed.

( **Blaine Anderson** and** Kurt Hummel **like this** )**

**-****Blaine Anderson: **Puck you aren't very bright.

**-Noah Puckerman:** Are you calling me stupid?

**Blaine Anderson: **No, Im just saying.. you're bed didn't have any stains on it

**Noah Puckerman: **So... you didn't have sex on my bed?

**Blaine Anderson: **Maybe I did , Maybe I didn't .

( **Kurt Hummel **likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll burn them just in case.

**Blaine Anderson: **You do that ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **I'll admit, Blaine and Kurt are starting to scare me.

( 200 people like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: BOO

**Noah Puckerman: **O.o

**Brittany Pierce: **IS Blaine a ghost? D:

**Santana Lopez: **No sweetie he's just playing around.

**Brittany Pierce: **Ooh, like you and I do after sex ? :D

**Santana Lopez: **... Not that type of playing around Brittany.

**Wes Montgomery: **I woke up to find myself and **David Thompson **chained together in our boxers... What happened **Kurt Hummel**?

( 400 people like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Psh, I am offended why do you assume it was me ?

**David Thompson: **You tend to be a little more evil than Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **Actually guys this was my doing 0:) now butt out of my relationship, K?

**Wes Montgomery: **Yes Sir.

**Dave Thompson:** Yes Mommy.

**( Blaine Anderson **likes this)

-**Blaine Anderson: **Now that is more like it ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **You know... Blaine's evilness is really turning me on right now ;)

**( 300 people l**ike this**)**

**-Blaine Anderson: **;) I serve to please you love.

-**Santana Lopez: **Wanky ;) I guess there's no more use of my evil plan. I will think about backing off.. Maybe ;)

-**Blaine Anderson: **Santana, you never fail to scare me

**( **900 people like this)

**Santana Lopez: **0:)

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Hey Love, my parents are out of town tomorrow, I was wondering if you would like to come over and maybe sleep over. You can tell your dad that my sister is going to be here which really wouldn't be a lie, she gets home until 11 pm .

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Sure, I just asked him. Since I said your sister was going to be here he said yeah but he wants me to sleep with her

**Blaine Anderson **to** Kurt Hummel:**... He wants you too sleep with my sister?

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Get you're mind out of the gutter Blaine. He wants me to SLEEP in the same bed as her, you'll just have to get her to agree in case my dad asks her about it.

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Oh, don't worry she will :). She likes you .

**Kurt Hummel **to** Blaine Anderson: **Pshh, who doesn't ? ;) see you tomorrow Blainey Bear.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel: **... Blainey Bear? Really ?:P Alright doll. I'll be anxiously waiting to have you here.

Kurt closed out the FB app with a big grin, he about to sleep over at Blaine's house and he was going to sleepover at his boyfriend's house the the next day.. could this finally mean that the certain 3 letter word could happen? All of this was getting Kurt terrible excited but of course he wouldn't mind just spending time with Blaine but he honestly hoped that tomorrow was going to be the day. He came to the conclusion of this since after the little hangout at Puckerman's Blaine seemed more open to go farther and he wasn't being so careful to pull away so early.

_Alright, calm down. I have to go sleep now or I'll be sleep deprived tomorrow and that will definitely ruin the mood. Ok.. good. Listen to Wicked that always helps to up the mood and give me good dreams, I have a feeling that something good can definitely happen tomorrow._

**Next day at Blaine's house.**

_DAMN IT, I have to stop sweating definitely not sexy. I can't help it though Kurt is here for the night and he is right next to me._

Blaine grinned at his boyfriend trying to mask his nervousness, he wasn't unsure that he could go all the way. He loved Kurt he was just a little nervous at the fact that he could be terrible in bed, but now wasn't the time for negative thinking.

" So, Babe.. want to watch a movie up in my room?" Blaine smiled and Kurt nodded eagerly, Blaine picked Titanic. Kurt didn't know that Blaine knew that for some reason certain scenes in Titanic turned Kurt on. Maybe Kurt thought that Blaine didn't notice but he definitely was able to notice. They were laying in Blaine's bed cuddling with each other and here it was that scene that turned Kurt on. Blaine brought attention to his boyfriend and kissed him passionately and deeply with a lot of want in his kisses. Kurt returned the kiss eagerly and moaned, he was already turned on what was Blaine doing?.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and nibbled on Kurt's ear which just drove him nuts, no pun intended.

Blaine took off their shirts and Kurt gasped when he could see Blaine's erection through his jeans.

" B-Blaine are you sure" Kurt managed to say through moans as Blaine was attacking his neck with kisses and nibbles.

Blaine moaned as he kissed his boyfriends pale neck " More than sure baby"

Kurt grinned, yep this was probably one of the best days of his life Blaine was definitely ready to go all the way.

Kurt rubbed Blaine's erection through his jeans which drove Blaine mad with pleasure . They both took each others rest of the clothes off with Kisses and Bites.

Blaine gaped at the sight of his boyfriends cock

_Kurt is huge! He looks delicious right now... Alright seriously. Im thinking coherent thoughts right now and when did I become a cannibal?_

Blaine kissed his boyfriend deeply and passionately " You're beautiful love" he kissed Kurt and began stroking his length which sent a long a satisfying shudder of pleasure thought his boyfriend.

Kurt moaned, this moment was just fucking fantastic and he didn't want it to end ever.

" Blaine, I want you to top" Kurt managed to say without it sounding like a mumble of words.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt once more before telling Kurt to get into position . He got the lube ready and got the condom in place on his dick and coated his fingers with lube. He entered one finger stretching Kurt out.

Kurt whimpered at first but then got used to the feeling of his boyfriend's finger in him. This just felt so good to him, he just hoped that he would last long enough for him to get.

Blaine added another finger in earning another long moan and shudder from Kurt.

This whole new experience was different to Blaine. Kurt was just so beautiful and every sound or face he was making was making Blaine hard enough to come .

Blaine lined himself up on his entrance and entered Kurt slowly. Kurt screamed in pleasure " Ohh, HMM Blaine Yes"

Blaine's dick was just fucking amazing, it was like it just fit him perfectly like the missing puzzle piece. Kurt groaned, was he really making KatyPerry references during sex?

Blaine closed his eye as he thrusted in and out of Kurt. This was just so incredible . Blaine could definitely feel the bond that this was creating as they were making love.

Kurt moaned " I'm close"

Blaine picked up the pace as he hit Kurt's prostrate and then Kurt came. Blaine then pulled out as he rode out his climax. Just then nobody noticed the door to Blaine's bedroom open, Blaine's sister Anna had her headphones in so she didn't know that they were in.

" HOLY SWEET HELL" Anna shrieked covering her eyes which made Kurt and Blaine blushing. Now this was really embarrassing.

Blaine was turning red.

" Uh anna what are you doing home early?"

Anna looked away totally embarrassed " I came home because I have a headache but I see you two are busy" she giggled " Don't mind me now, Im just going to stay in my room and turn up the music really really loud"

she practically ran to her room shutting the door.

Kurt blushed embarrassed " I really love your sister" he laughed " She just saw us two naked but that didn't phase her"

Blaine grinned, he loved his sister too, Anna was totally cool about awkward situations and knew how to handle them unlike Finn.

" We should probably try to make it up to her, she saw way more of us than she needed to see. Wanna go hang with her after you know were decent?"

Kurt grinned he was in an amazing mood today.

" Yeah I'd love that and Blaine.."

"Yeah?"

Kurt smiled " I love you"

Blaine grinned cuddling with his boyfriend

" Me too"

_**( AN: I'll introduce you guys to Anna later she is absolutely my favorite OC that you know she is Blaine's sister. More FB Action, Fluff and Smut await you in future chapters please review ! :) i love you guys)**_


	6. Little IM action

Disclaimer: I don't own glee :) Ryan Murphy does )

AN: I dedicate this fun little / IM chapter to all the reviewers and readers. plus I have a surprise to come for Klaine for future chapters I think you'll like it Remember :) I love reviews they inspire me , more fun to come :P There is also a surprise to come later for Klaine. ;)

This will be a bunch of different convos but just so there's no confusion oh and by the way here, Wes is going out with Anna, who is Blaine's sister here. :)

A- Anna

B- Blaine

K- Kurt

Ok I think you guys understand :P I love you reviewers readers and alerters

Anna is signed on

Kurt is signed on

Kurt says: Hey Anna :)

Anna says: Hey dimple butt :P

Kurt says: ...Those images are seared into your brain aren't they?

Anna says: Sadly, yes... I saw way more of you two than I need to see for a life time.

Kurt says: I wish Finn was more like you.

Anna says: What do you mean?

Kurt says: Finn freaks out with just walking into Blaine and I making out, you on the other hand walked into a more graphic picture and didn't make a big deal out of it.

Anna says: Hey, its ok.. Its human nature.. one time Blaine walked in on wesley and I.

Kurt says: Eeew. Now Im picturing Wesley naked.. thanks.

Anna says: Its the least I can do ;)

Kurt says: By the way, you're boyfriend... you need to punish him.

Anna says: ... Kurt there is different type of punishments there's the kinky ones then there's one that make Wes fear for his life .

Kurt says: ... The second one sweetie Im sure Wes would enjoy the first one.

Anna says: True, what did he do?

Kurt says: Oh yeah, you don't have a FB. Before I tell you, I think you should really get around to making one.

Anna says: I haven't haven't had the time but I'll make one later.. now what did Wes do?

Kurt says: He was part of ND's plan to get Blaine and I to you know.. do it...

Anna says: Oh you mean like pressuring you both ?

Kurt says: Yeah.

Anna says: :) Not to worry Kurt, I will definitely have a talk with him and believe me then none of the warblers will stop invading your privacy:

Kurt says: Thanks! You know, you're really handy to have around. Wes is totally whipped by you.

Anna says:... I don't even know why I scare him to be honest, but it sure does come in handy.

Kurt says: So, I'll be uhh sleeping over again tomorrow but I'll be over at the morning to pick you up.

Anna says: Shopping ? ;)

Kurt says: You know it beautiful ;) we need to pick out the rest of our summer clothes and just you know relax.. maybe we should take Blaine and Wesley.

Anna says: Our bag carriers? :P

Kurt says:... pshh ... Yeah our wonderful bag carrying boyfriends that will have to sit through thousands of outfits and make them give opinions.

Anna says: Muahaaha, Oh torture is wonderful.

Kurt says: You know it ;)

Anna says: Going over to my asians house in a couple of minutes :) and to have that little talk with him.

Kurt says: Aren't you asian too?

Anna says: Yep.

Kurt says: I don't get it... you and Blaine are filipino but don't really look it.

Anna says: I know, were an asian mystery ;)

Kurt says: Now, I need to find Blaine... I want to explore that asian mystery.

Anna says: Eew, Im going to go before you start turning into kinky little kurt.

Kurt says: :)

Anna says: Bye Bro ;)

Kurt says: Bro?

Anna is offline.

Blaine is online.

Kurt says: Well Hello there dapper asian ;)

Blaine says: Well someone is in a good mood :)

Kurt says: Indeed I am :) I am just really excited to sleepover again tomorrow.

Blaine says: I am definitely excited too ;) I want you to top.

Kurt says: ... As excited as I am, is this suitable for IM?

Blaine says: Its just me and you Kurt why do you ask that?

Kurt says: Nothing... I'm just a little paranoid but I heard a myth that they record conversations.

Blaine says: *shrugs* Were just talking about how much we love each other there is nothing wrong with that.

Kurt says: True, so... topping... hmm now you have me even more excited Blaine ;)

Blaine says: You should be excited about getting up on this dapper little asian ass.

Kurt says:... Wow, but yes I am excited.. it doesn't weird you out talking about topping over IM?

Blaine says: No... it would weird me out in person.

Kurt says: Really, Why?

Blaine says: Well, I can be extremely awkward and asking your beautiful face to top would just make me want to throw up.

Kurt says: ... My face makes you want to throw up?

Blaine says: NO! I mean about the nervousness of asking you in person , your face is absolutely perfect and it turns me on.

Kurt says: So... it turns you on?;)

Blaine says:... I do not how you do it to make me blush over IM , Im glad you can't see because I look like a tomato and yes, when you're making your sex faces it definitely turns me on.

Kurt says: You would be an adorable tomato and sex face? Now you're embarrassing me Blaine Anderson and Im way too pale to pull of an adorable tomato.

Blaine says:... Nah, you would be quite the adorable tomato :)

Kurt says: Yeah right and the moon is pink.

Blaine says: Well the moon is pink to me because that is how you make me feel :D

Kurt says: Aaaw, flattery will get you nowhere until tomorrow babe ;)

Blaine says: It's barely 9 pm, why is it not tomorrow yet? What is this crazyness?

Kurt says: Babe, crazyness isn't a word.

Blaine says: Well, it is too me.

Kurt says: I should sing you to sleep, you tend to say some very strange things around this time.

Blaine says: That's because Its fucking hot in my room and its making me delirious.

Kurt says: oooh, you cursing is actually pretty hot.

Blaine says: I'll probably be cursing a lot tomorrow when you're up in my dapper ass.

Kurt says: This conversation is really tempting, why don't you go out somewhere.. I'd volunteer myself so we can go watch a movie but my dad is keeping a watchful eye on me until tomorrow.

Blaine says: I have no friends though.

Kurt says: *cough* exaggeration, you have tons of friends you know everyone in Dalton and you know have the school in Mckinley.

Blaine says: True. I think I'll just lay here shirtless and sing until I feel sleepy.

Kurt says: Are you trying to torture me?

Blaine says: ... No, why do you say that?

Kurt says: Well... Im picturing you singing shirtless in you're room.. it doesn't exactly help me stay calm and have patience for tomorrow.

Blaine says: I'll send you a video of me singing I'm yours because tomorrow my ass will be yours.

Kurt says: Ok, good enough and you're just very romantic... I love you're choice of words.

Blaine says: I know that was sarcasm but yeah I am the master.

Kurt says: Kinky...

Blaine says: Ok, I just sent you the video.

Kurt says: ...

Blaine says: You don't like it?

Kurt says: ... I need to go shower, I will see you tomorrow babe, love you.

Blaine says: Cold or Hot shower?

Kurt says: Extremely Cold plus I need some time to myself and the shower will definitely help me out.

Blaine says: Look who I turned on ;) If you think that was hot I should send you the video of me singing Peacock.

Kurt says: I WANT TO SEE IT.

Blaine says: Ok, hold on... Alright there I just sent it.

Kurt says: BLAINE ARE YOU NAKED?

Blaine says: It is really really hot in my room.

Kurt says: Ok, Now I REALLY need a COLD shower, see you tomorrow babe.

Blaine says: Ok, I love you.

Kurt says: Love you too :)

Blaine says: See you later ;)

Kurt says: Im trying to sign out and take my cold shower Blaine.. You are really interesting right now.

Blaine says: I know I am. I'll just leave you to you... erm your private time. Love you and See you tomorrow Babe :)

Blaine Anderson is Offline.

Woo, now I really need that cold shower now I am beyond excited for tomorrow. Damn Blaine and his sexyness.

( AN: Little IM action :P I hope you guys like it, remember :) please review I love reviews, next chapter is going to be quite interesting just saying lol . I might update again tonight. Review please ? and then you will be my best friend hehe * insert puppy dog face here*)


	7. FB and Love

**(**_**Disclaimer: So, here it is :) I do not own Glee :P If I did There would be Klaine sex every other episode because Yes, there is something wrong with my mind and I am in deed a pervert**_

_**AN: There will be a big surprise in chapter 8 which I think all of you guys will like, Im not sure... when I should stuff but my head is full of Ideas which takes me at around 15 chapter for this story, maybe a little more. I need inspiration lol or at least some ideas at where I should stop. Anyways, I love the reviews and I love you readers an Alerters and People who have FAV'd my story , Oh and all you silent readers, don't be afraid, please review it would mean a lot. Oh and just a little fun fact about Anna, she is Blaine's fraternal sister. So yes they're twins. She's my favorite OC. Ok this AN is getting to long, Im going to stop and let you guys enjoy the story.**_

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** and 400 others are now friends with **Annabelle Anderson.**

**-Wes Montgomery**: Wait... Anna got a FB?

-**Annabelle Anderson:** Yes, I did honey bunch. Hi :D

-**Noah Puckerman:** Blaine is that you're sister? SHE IS SMOKING HOT.

(**Annabelle Anderson** likes this)

-**Wes Montgomery**: Not cool Noah she's my girlfriend.

-**Noah Puckerman**: Duuude, she is wayyy out of your league.

-**Wes Montgomery:** Way to lower my self-esteem man.

(**Noah Puckerman** likes this)

-**Annabelle Anderson: **Don't worry babe you're hot :) I like you because your sexy and amazing.

( **Wes Montgomery** likes this)

-**Santana Lopez: **Who's the hot girl?

-**Blaine Anderson:** O.O That is my sister.

-**Annabelle Anderson:**I am extremely flattered by everyone right now.

-**Brittany Pierce:** she is really sexy, are you a supermodel?

-**Annabelle Anderson: **No sweetheart, I just model.. erm... yeah.

-**Wes Montgomery:** JUST AN FYI TO ALL GUYS OUT THERE, SHE IS TAKEN AND SHE IS MY GIRL.

(**Annabelle Anderson **likes this)

-**Annabelle Anderson: **Oh babe, I love it when you get totally jealous, its pretty sexy.

-**Wes Montgomery: **Well I do want people to know that you are MY sexy girl.

-**Annabelle Anderson:** Babe.. I am not an object to own...

**Wes Montgomery: **Yes, Hun.

( **Annabelle Anderson **likes this)

**-Mike Chang: **You're whipped Wes, haha.

-**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Don't make fun of him babe.

-**Mike Chang: **Yes, dear.

-**Wes Montgomery: **Ahaha, look who's talking about being whipped.

-**Annabelle Anderson: **Wes is currently busy at the moment, he'll be back later :)

( 900 people like this)

-**Blaine Anderson: **She totally just whipped him with a whip.

-**Annabelle Anderson: **Psh, did not.

-**Kurt Hummel:** Anna, you are my hero. She has all of the warblers whipped.

( 456 people like this)

-**Annabelle Anderson: **Its not hard to get them to do things.

(14 people like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **I can't wait for** Kurt Hummel** to get here.

-**Annabelle Anderson: ** I am not coming home today, I'll be at Wes's house K? Cool :)

( **Wes Montgomery** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson: **Why are you staying at his house?

**Annabelle Anderson: ** I rather not bother you and kurt while you two are "busy"

**Santana Lopez: **I knew they were getting it on ;)

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **I am really excited for you to come over.

**Kurt Hummel** to **Blaine Anderson: **I am too :) but Im curious, why doesn't it bother you that you're sister is going to stay over at Wes house.

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel: **Well, I can't really blame her for wanting to stay there... we are rather loud and graphic... I guess it doesn't bother because I know that in case anything were to happen, my sister is independent and smart and she knows how to defend herself in case that anything happened, she really can kick ass, she looks innocent but she's honestly REALLY strong. So, yes Im a overprotective brother but I am not worried about her safety, she's an Anderson.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **All that was really sweet Blaine :) you get more amazing with every passing day, see now you're sweetness and how you ramble about things is why I love you.. Ok.. Why are we being cheesy?

**Blaine Anderson** to ** Kurt Hummel: ** I have no idea but I like it... ;)

**Kurt Hummel **to ** Blaine Anderson: **Of course you would... babe ... of course.

**Blaine Anderson** to ** Kurt Hummel: **So, we will be alone until the morning because that's when my sister gets back.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson:** She should stay longer at Wes house so we can have more alone time, I love your sister but... just saying.

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel:** She is actually coming over early because were going on a double date with them... strangely enough this wasn't my sisters idea it was Wes Idea,

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Are you sure that he isn't gay and that you're sister is his beard?

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Nope, he is definitely straight and he is definitely in to my sister... don't ask me how I know, I just know...

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Ok... O.o well... Im going over to you're house now..

_Kurt shows up at Blaine's house about 30 minutes later finding the door open and he sees Blaine playing Kingdom Hearts . Simple and Clean is playing... this just seem like the perfect timing for Kurt to come because Blaine was definitely in the mood.. He really loved the song, for some reason it reminded him of him and Kurt.. it was a pretty song and it expressed a lot of his feelings for Kurt and also presented all the obstacles that they had gone through in the past. Blaine was definitely feeling romantic and Kurt could tell by the look he saw in Blaine's eyes. Kurt walked over to Blaine and kissed him deeply, the atmosphere just felt so perfect. Love radiated from their bodies. The heat sent them into a whole new set of deeper feelings that they had never felt before_

" _Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go"_

Kurt kissed Blaine with all his feelings, he was exerting all his love and energy towards the first and the only guy that he would love. Blaine kissed him back with as much passion and love feeling the room heat up when it wasn't actually that hot, it was just them creating the heat that he didn't mind at all.

" _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all" the song played ever so sweetly as if to match their feelings and passion. _They both knew it was true, there's always warnings and they say that nothing is set in stone but they knew that wasn't true for them. They were fully in love and in each other they found their future.

" _Nothing's like before" _Blaine's attention was all towards Kurt but he was still listening because the song seemed to speak for them since they couldn't find the will to pull away from each other. _It was true Blaine thought, nothing is like before and he loved it because his life was now perfect because of his dear boyfriend._

" _Mmm, Kurt" _Blaine moaned pressing himself close to Kurt

Blaine put in his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth and tangled his tongue with his that earned a moan from both of them which created a wonderful feeling for them both. It wasn't just hormones taking over them anymore, this was just pure love being made and expressed.

Kurt took off Blaine's shirt then taking off his known just wanting to show Blaine exactly how much he loved him.

He sucked on Blaine's neck which made a shiver run through both of them. he moaned, his neck was his sensitive spot that just sent his blood rising in a way that he wasn't Blaine warbler any more. He was Blaine Anderson that loved his boyfriend Kurt Hummel.

Kurt took off the rest of their clothes momentarily raising his eyebrow at the Lube and Condom on the table, its like Blaine knew that they weren't going to make it out of the living room_. Well, Good thing , Kurt smirked._

Kurt rolled on the condom and prepared his fingers , Blaine was just staring at Kurt with lust filled eyes which also showed pure love and adoration. Blaine positioned his legs on Kurt's shoulder that way he could face his boyfriend while they were both making love.

Kurt smiled at Blaine and kissed him deeply " I love you Blaine Anderson" he put in two fingers inside his love which sent feelings of energy running throughout Blaine.

Blaine moaned loudly, Kurt's fingers were amazing. He just loved everything about his life right now. He loved this moment and he just loved Kurt. The faces both of them were making were driving each other crazy, their faces just expressed a real need in their eyes. Kurt kept working his fingers inside Blaine then as he saw that Blaine was ready he gently thrusting in Blaine earning a moan between them both, their sounds were just uncontrollable.

Kurt close his eyes and kept thrusting in loving the feeling of being inside Blaine.

" More Baby, More" Blaine moaned aloud his moans of pleasure were close to turning to screams of pleasure.

Kurt thrusted in more roughly, He really wasn't going to make it much longer. He was already hot before going to Blaine's house because he kept looking at the videos that Blaine had sent him the night before.

Blaine moaned" Babe, Im close.. Mmm"

Kurt moaned and thrusted in faster " Im close too babe" he was truly amazed that he was able to say that sentence without his voice reaching a high F.

Both of them knew it was the moment they both came riding out their climaxes then Kurt pulling out laying on top of Blaine.

They both kissed and cuddled for awhile before Kurt spoke up.

"The Lube and Condoms were already here, how did you know that we weren't going to make it to your room?" Kurt smiled amused laying his head on Blaine's chest.

" Well.." Blaine grinned " I just had a feeling and I listening to it, Im glad I did"

Kurt chuckled, he really did love Blaine.

" Kurt.." Blaine said a little nervous.

" Yes, Blaine Bear"

" I love you... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

OH MY GAGA WAS BLAINE ABOUT TO PROPOSE? Kurt thought widening his eyes.

" Kurt Hummel, I love you.. will you Marry me?"

_**( AN: Dun Dun here it is, cliff hanger. Heh, please review especially if you want to know Kurt's answer ;) . This was really easy to write being the big Klainer that I am. Well I truly hoped that you guys liked it ! :).. haha. I promised a big surprise and here it is. )**_


	8. The Answer

(**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.. If I did it would be showed at "nighttime" if you understand what I mean by that :PI don't own Kingdom Hearts or Simple and Clean I love the game and I love the song :) heFo) **

_**AN: Ooh Ok, so we left I left off with Blaine's proposal to Kurt. This story is very different. its not super smutty to be classified M so I changed it to T with a fair warning that some chapters will be M. Remember, I love reviews :) If you like it please review. I was actually debating whether to write today because Im super sick but I don't want to disappoint my readers and reviewers. I have been writing about two chapters a day but due to the way I feel right now today there will be just one chapter. I love you readers and reviewers. **_

_Blaine, Just proposed to me... What should I say? Of course I want to say yes but Im just here staring at him like an Idiot. Come on KURT! make words come out of your mouth._

Kurt thought as he stared at Blaine open mouthed.

" Yes, I will marry you Blaine Anderson" Kurt smiled lovingly with tears in his eyes.

Blaine grinned and Kissed Kurt, he was really unsure that kurt would of said but he was beyond happy that he did yes. He knew that they were too young to get married so they would stay engaged for a whole year and then get married when they graduated high school. Like if Kurt was reading his mind which was a little creepy it was like he was always in his head.

" So, we'll be engaged for a year then get married? Blaine Anderson you are genius" Kurt grinned.

Blaine widened his eyes and laughed " Kurt Hummel, are you inside my mind?"

Kurt grinned snuggling with Blaine and chuckled " No, Im not inside your mind. I just read you like a open book sweetie."

Blaine chuckled, Kurt was just so adorable and it was true he had known him long enough to read him and know what he was thinking all the time.

" So... Babe, how do you think your dad is going to take it?" Blaine asked a little afraid, of course he did get along with Burt and he was supportive of Kurt but like any normal dad of course he wasn't going to be happy knowing that Kurt was getting married in a year and that Blaine was taking his son away.

" Well... I think he'll be a little upset at first but I know he'll be the happy that were waiting after we graduate from high school. Don't worry about him" Kurt smiled softly.

Blaine grinned , He couldn't believe that he was engaged to his first love. Anything horrible that had ever happened in the past had vanished with Kurt's presence .

Blaine was humming Simple and Clean now that song had more than one meaning to him in someway it had made things a little more special now it was a symbolism in their relationship.

Kurt smiled softly at him " By the way Blaine... What's the name of that song?"

Blaine smiled back " Its called Simple and Clean, why.. you like it?"

Kurt nodded, he really did like it. It fit them and it fit moments in their relationship. Plus overall it was beautiful song.

" A little off topic, I had no idea you were a gamer" Kurt grinned at him.

Blaine chuckled , of course no one would expect it from the all dapper Blaine " I am, my sister got me addicted it to it and other games too. well Im glad that you learned a new thing about me. now you know things that others don't know."

Kurt laughed , Blaine was just absolutely adorable and he was going to marry him in one year. _wow, I am engaged. I honestly never thought that I'd see the day when I got engaged._

Just then Blaine got a text message from his sister

_Blaine, is it safe to come home now ?. I went to the amusement park with Wes and we rode the rollercoaster and he threw up on me... Yeah, Charming right ?:P I need to come home and change plus I want to watch a movie with him and yeah he needs to take it easy before he throws up on me again or anyone else. If that's ok with you :) I know you want your time alone with Kurt. - *Anna*_

Blaine smiled, he loved his life. Even if it was just him and his sister and their house now since their parents disowned them. He loved it because they were always there for each other. He couldn't think of one time were his sister seriously pissed him off, Anna was the sweetest girl in the world.

" Hey Babe, Is it ok if Anna and Wes come over? They went to the amusement park and Wes threw up on her..." he chuckled and Kurt grinned and giggled.

" Of course it is, poor girl." Kurt smiled and began putting his clothes on, it would be pretty disturbing if both Anna and Wes walked in on them naked.

Blaine smiled and texted back .

_Of course it ok :) by the way I proposed to him and he said YES! - B_

Anna texted back a little after that _. Blaine that's great!:) I knew he would he loves you a lot, alright Wes and I will be there in about 10 minutes- *Anna*_

Blaine began putting his clothes on then his stomach rumbled and Kurt chuckled at him fixing his hair. " Are you hungry Blaine?"

Blaine smiled " Yeah I am... Can we make chocolate chip cookies? "

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, he wasn't surprised Blaine had a sweet tooth and I guess his appetite increased more especially after the activity they just did.

" Sure thing babe... anyways what is it with you and cookies?" he chuckled as Blaine stood up straightening out the couch and spraying febreeze on it, if anyone especially Anna knew that they had sex on the couch they would probably want to burn the couch so it would be their little secrets..

" Well... ever since I was little. I ate cookies when I was sad or happy.. Or any other mood really I ate them like they were going out of style but don't worry. I won't turn fat every time I eat sweets I compensate them with Fruits and Exercise.. Even though I really can't get fat" Blaine chuckled fixing the couch thinking what he was going to do about the stain... he really wouldn't be able to hide that. Hmm.

" Well then that is ok my secretly fat boyfriend, yes but I advice you babe just leave the baking to me... Every time you bake you manage to make yourself look like a dessert which I won't complain that you look delicious.

Kurt laughed softly looking at what his boyfriend was doing and he decided to simply turn the seats on the other sides. Blaine grinned, Kurt was always one step ahead of him for everything and he loved that about him.

" You're right, I will leave the baking to you my amazing fiancee"

Blaine sat on the couch pulling Kurt into his lap even though Kurt was taller than him but eh that really didn't matter to him. Kurt giggled putting his arms around Blaine, just then Anna came in with an embarrassed looking Wes.

Anna smiled and greeted them and just shrugged like if it was nothing when they stared at the puke stain on her blouse, she didn't like making a big deal out of normal things, hey everyone pukes at some point sadly this time it was on her and she didn't want to walk around with a puke stain on her shirt. She walked upstairs to go change her shirt as Wes went to go sit with Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine chuckled " So Prince Charming, how did your date with my sister go?"

Wes glared at them playfully " Hey, its not my fault that we ate before going on the roller coaster but I do wonder how your sister can have such a strong stomach"

Everyone laughed, it seemed that today was in a good mood except that Wes was still embarrassed after having people find out that he couldn't keep things in his stomach.

Anna came back down and smiled at them and Sat down next to Wes. she bit her lip feeling like she sat on something she was very tough sensitive , she picked up the object she sat on and held it in her hands looking over at Blaine and Kurt trying to be mad but she laughed a little

" I believe this condom belongs to you" she passed it over to Kurt, the funny thing is that she could tell that it was Kurt who topped because Kurt had a " I just had sex and topped my boyfriend" look on his face.

Kurt blushed furiously but laughed " I am so sorry for that Anna" he stood up to throw the condom away as Anna stood up to wash her hands.

Wes wrinkled his nose as he sat on the love seat " Dude, Sex on the couch? Really?" he laughed as Blaine blushed and shrugged,

" Eh, Kurt and I didn't make it out of here. Don't worry I'll have the seats washed" he laughed.

Kurt peeked his head out from the kitchen " Alright boys Anna and I are going to make the cookies you two... just stay out of the kitchen " Kurt chuckled as he went back in to begin making the cookies.

For the rest of the day the four of them just hung out and relaxed watching a movie as Anna kicked their asses in COD2 , Blaine looked around at the scene around him and breathed happily, his life was officially perfect he had all the people that he could ever need and things were just getting better. Now, the only dilemma which hopefully wouldn't be a big deal was telling Burt about their engagement. Kurt and Blaine had a feeling that today was the beginning of the adventures that were yet to come in their relationship. Tomorrow they would tell Burt then later they would tell their friends about it . Blaine was excited about being a senior but getting married to Kurt definitely beat senior year and he wanted the year to fly by fast.

_**( AN: Aha, so here it is :) I really want to continue this story and have them get married and carry it on throughout their marriage and college. I want to know if you guys like it and I want to know if I should continue. Please review :) Reviews make me happy which equals out to Happy Klaine , Yo. Also if you have any other opinions or suggestions on ways this story could improve leave it by on a review and I will take your words to heart. Love you guys ) **_


	9. The Announcement

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Breaking Dawn or any other copyrighted title here, if I did own Glee.. Klaine would be always making out and yeah... you can Imagine where my perverted mind is going.)**_

_**AN: I'll keep this AN short and simple so you guys can get more story :) . I love **_

_**the response this has been getting, I take your reviews to heart and I do plan on expanding this story to Klaine's future.. Im just wondering, should Wes propose to Anna too ?:P I love you reviewers and Alerter's and silent readers. Remember, please review :) reviews make me happy and they inspire me to write/update more often.**_

_Alright, Blaine... Calm down... Burt isn't going to shoot me... Im just nervous that he might be tempted to shoot me after we tell him the news... maybe we shouldn't tell him today he just looks so happy right now. I hope that he doesn't shoot me, he can punch me. I am strangely Ok with that ..as long as he doesn't mangle my face.. Ok maybe Kurt is right, I think Im being way too over dramatic_

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and was pretty sure he was sweating buckets and possibly not breathing he couldn't tell... Burt just looked at him strangely like if the poor kid had seen a ghost. Huh , what was wrong with Blaine?

Kurt smiled softly giving Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze the only wrong thing is that the situation was reminding Kurt of Breaking Dawn.. It really didn't help to be thinking about Vampires and Jealous Police Officer Fathers... _Alright Kurt get it together._

"Dad, Blaine and I have something that we need to tell you" Kurt smiled softly at his father who just raised his eyebrow curiously at them wondering what could possibly be going on that had the two boys in such a weird state of mind.

" Yes? What is it boys?" Burt said gruffly. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be something so great.

Blaine breathed deeply, he had to man up and do this. After all he had proposed to Kurt and it was his duty to tell Burt that they were getting married.

" Sir, I just want to please ask you for one thing. Please don't shoot me. I proposed to Kurt yesterday and before you get angry or have any bad feelings towards me.. Kurt and I won't be getting married until we get out of high-school " Blaine said quickly closing his eyes getting ready for a punch but then opened them to find Burt smiling at them.

" I knew that this was bound to happen, Kurt loves you very much and you seem to make him really happy which is all that matters. You two have my blessing" Burt smiled softly going to give an awkward hug to the boys since he wasn't very good with affection but he sure did feel it, Kurt had once described his dad as a teddy bear who sometimes had the attitude of an actual bear. Kurt grinned this was a much better turnout than he had expected

Carole had a big grin on her face since she was in the kitchen and had been able to hear everything from the kitchen and came squealing happily hugging the both of them.

" Oh boys this is amazing!"

Blaine sighed in relief, his face was still intact and he didn't die so that was always good.

Burt shook Blaine's hand " Honestly Blaine, I cant think of anyone else that I rather have Kurt be with. Im glad he had that someone he's been looking for and Im glad that someone is you."

Blaine smiled, Burt was always that father figure that he never had. Its was silly of him to think that Burt would of been angry because he wants marry Kurt.

The boys stayed over at dinner as they celebrated the wonderful occasion, everything really did seem like it was settling into place, they would be getting married in a year moving to new york and going to school there. Blaine knew he shouldn't plan ahead because it usually brought bad luck but he couldn't help especially how everything was falling so perfectly now.

Later on that night they decided to go online and let their friends know about the engagement on facebook. Both of them were actually very excited about this they both wanted to see the reactions.

**Blaine Anderson** is engaged to **Kurt Hummel**

( 300 people like this)

**Santana Lopez**: :OOO

**Noah Puckerman:** :O Are they real or are they kidding?

**Finn Hudson:** D: Kurt not cool, how did I not know about this? No wonder mom and Burt seemed so happy yesterday.

**Kurt Hummel:** Sorry Finn the announcement and celebration just came up unexpectedly plus I know that if you knew about this you would go blabbing about it the moment we told you and we wanted everyone to find out at the same time.

**Wes Montgomery:** Haha, I knew about it before any of you knew ;)

**Annabelle Anderson**: LIES! Sorry Babe, Im the first one that knew because Blaine told me about wanting to propose to Kurt , so I knew first ;)

**Wes Montgomery:** Aww babe, you just stole my thunder

(Annabelle Anderson likes this)

**Annabelle Anderson:** Aaaw, Im sorry ;)

**Rachel Berry **I just saw **Annabelle Anderson 's **singing videos, and she is really talented and that is saying something because I don't compliment just anyone. What school do you go to?

**Annabelle Anderson: **Thank you Rachel :) and I go to Highland in Westerville

**Rachel Berry: **Do you guys not have a Glee Club?

**Annabelle Anderson: **We don't...

**Wes Montgomery: ** I don't like where this is going O_O

( 400 people like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **Apparently my sister is now going to go to Mckinley

( 600 people like this)

**Wes Montgomery: ** :(

**Annabelle Anderson:** Why does this make you sad babe? Im still going to see you everyday...to

**Wes Montgomery:** Its just that I don't want to compete against my girl when it comes to competition season.

**Annabelle Anderson: **Aww, don't worry this isn't going to change anything :)

**Wes Montgomery **to **Blaine Anderson:** Blaine... can we talk?

**Blaine Anderson **to **Wes Montgomery: **Sure, what's up?

**Wes Montgomery **to **Blaine Anderson: **I really like your sister...

**Blaine Anderson **to **Wes Montgomery : **O_O What did you do? DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?

**Wes Montgomery **to **Blaine Anderson: **NO! Im just saying... I really like her and I don't know what to do.

**Blaine Anderson **to **Wes Montgomery: **Oh, I see... hmmm... date her for a couple more months and then you'll have your answer my friend.

**Wes Montgomery **to **Blaine Anderson: **Why are the dapper the most wise?

**Blaine Anderson** to **Wes Montgomery: **Ahaha shut up Wesley. I guess I'll take it as a compliment.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Hey Babe :)

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Hi Baby :)

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **Tomorrow is back to school... which means that it'll be less than a year for us to get married.

**Blaine Anderson ** to **Kurt Hummel: ** I know :) Im excited. I love you so much.

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **I love you too babe :D

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel: **Cookies and a movie at my house?

**Kurt Hummel **to **Blaine Anderson: **You know it ;)

**Kurt Hummel: **Back to school tomorrow ! :D I am ready, senior year here we go

( 900 people like this)

(_ PS: I realize this chapter was rather short and kind of boring but I hope you still enjoyed there is definitely more excitement to come, I will definitely do time skips so you guys don't have to wait long for their graduation, also any opinions on Anna and Wes ? :) I will definitely carry this story throughout their lifes, it will definitely be fluffy and cute :D I promise you'll love it. I've been a little down lately I think that might explain the boring chapter :/ , but If you review that would definitely make me happy because it means that you like my story and that Im doing a good job. Also if you have any suggestions I would love to read them and take them to heart in my story. Please Review ?:) I promise you more exciting chapters to come, I just hope my creativity doesn't run out)_


	10. Surprise Surprise

_**( Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I'd keep the same Glee cast.)**_

_**AN: Im so happy about the response that this story has been getting, I wasn't going to update since its rather late and i had a long day but I love my readers and reviewers so you guys deserve at least a chapter per day:) I love y'all. I love the reviews, they give me inspiration on what I should write. I also take requests on writing anything you guys want me to write, any one shots or any other pairings that you want me to write a fic for or anything that you'd like to see here :P ust tell me I'd be happy to write it. I love reviews ! :) so please review it makes me happy to see that people have an interest on my story :D **_

_October 25th, 2011._

**Annabelle Anderson: **Im so excited for my birthday !:)

( 459 people like this)

**Santana Lopez: **Is your birthday really on halloween?...

**Annabelle Anderson: ** Yes, it is :P

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **That is awesome! :D

( Annabelle Anderson likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Why does it say that Blaine's birthday is on the same day?...

**Blaine Anderson: **Were fraternal twins... didn't anyone know that ? O.o

**(**700 people like this)

**Kurt Hummel : **I knew !:)

**Wes Montgomery: **So did I !:D HA!

**Noah Puckerman: **WOAH NOW THAT'S FREAKY YOU TWO ARE LIKE TWITCHES

**Blaine Anderson: **Except we don't have any magical powers...

**Brittany Pierce: **That is so cool ! :D Can you read each other's minds?

**Annabelle Anderson: ** I guess we kinda can... I mean I can't hear his mind when he's thinking but I usually know what he's talking about...

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Quinn Fabray: **Im a little creeped out at puck's comment... I had no idea that he was into disney.

**Mercedes Jones:**I don't think anyone knew that.

**Noah Puckerman: **DAMN IT WHY CAN'T I DELETE THE COMMENT?

**Sam Evans: **Haha, so Im not the only dork finally you guys found out about puckerman's creepy disneychannel obssesion.

(** Mike Chang **likes this)

**Annabelle Anderson**: I love you friends... but... stop blowing up my status, yo!

(** Artie Abrams** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Save the date for June 8th ! :D

( **1,000 people** like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **:DDDDDD

**Mercedes Jones:**Im so happy for you two, dapper boy you better make my white boy happy or I will kick your ass.

**Santana Lopez: **So will I :D

**Quinn Fabray: **You can guarantee that all the girls in glee club will kick your ass if you break kurt's heart :)

**( 6 people like this)**

**Kurt Hummel: **Aaaw, I feel so loved ladies but I also feel very afraid for Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **They won't have to worry even though I do fear my well being but I will never hurt you love.

**(Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Quinn Fabray: **I need to talk to Anna, and if my suspicions are confirmed I need to talk to Wes and kick his ass.

(** Annabelle Anderson** likes this)

**Wes Montgomery: **What's going on? O.O

**Annabelle Anderson: **Im going to talk to Quinn then Im going over to your house to talk to you babe.

**Rachel Berry: **I would advice for Wes to look after himself especially since pretty much everyone in Glee Club is after him including myself, I don't believe in violence but I do have other ways of torturing people.

(**600 people** like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **What's happening?

**Kurt Hummel: **That is what I'd like to know babe, you're sister won't answer my texts

(** Annabelle Anderson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel: **You can like that but you can't answer me Anna ? D: Everyone is worried and I don't know why I feel like everyone but Blaine and I know what's happening.

**Santana Lopez: **That's because its true, pretty much everyone knows but you too. We haven't told you Kurt because then you'll tell Blaine and then he can't know because then Wes will die.

**Wes Montgomery: **IM GOING TO BE A DAD O_O

**( 900 people like this)**

**Noah Puckerman: **Congratulations, ah the memories when I found out Quinn was pregnant.

**Quinn Fabray: **Don't even bring that up Puckerman.

**Blaine Anderson: ** WES MY HOUSE NOW!

**Wes Montgomery: **I don't want to go... you'll kill me or leave me without a spine like in spongebob except I rather go on a rollercoaster to loose my spine than have you take it out.

**Blaine Anderson: **Eeew, Im not a monster but seriously man I need you to come over to my house so I can talk to you.

**Wes Mongtomery: **Alright...

**Annabelle Anderson: **Goodbye body :(

( 28 people like this)

**Quinn Fabray: **I know your pain sweetie :( stick with me, I have plenty of good tips.

**Wes Montgomery: **Im very happy that Blaine didn't kill me but maybe it was because Anna bribed him with Cookies and flushing his hair gel down the toilet if he did.

(** 432 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Aaaw, now I have to go back to hiding Blaine's gel from him

**Blaine Anderson: **:O

**Kurt Hummel: **Babe, you have amazing hair. I don't know why you insist on hiding it with that unnatural sticky and gross gel...

**Blaine Anderson: **I'll debate only using gel twice a week.

**Kurt Hummel: **That is all I ask for baby :)

**Annabelle Anderson: **Hmm, Im due about July 3rd or 4th that means that Im going to have a FREEDOM BABY! :D

(**231 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **For some reason I picture Blaine singing Firework to you while your giving birth O.o

**(Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Annabelle Anderson: **I honestly wouldn't be surprised that really sounds like Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson: **Aaaw, you guys ruined it for me :( I want my niece/nephew to be exposed to Katy Perry music.

**Annabelle Anderson: **Of course Blaine, of course you want that little brother.

**Wes Mongtomery: **Im still in shock of all this... I am definitely happy :)

**Brittany Pierce: **Is the baby going to come out asian ? :D

(5 people like this)

**Wes Montgomery: **... Most like Brittany...

**Brittany Pierce: **YAY :D

**Wes Mongtomery: **All of this has made me realize how In love I am with you Anna, I love you. I've always loved you :)

( **1200 people** like this)

**Annabelle Anderson: **Aaaw :') I love you too Wes.

**Tina Cohen Chang: **Why can't our boyfriends be romantic like yours Anna?

**Annabelle Anderson: **I don't know lol but it sure does make me appreciate that Wes is a romantic.

**Mike Chang: **You don't think im romantic Tina ?:(

**Tina Cohen Chang: **You could be more romantic baby...

**Rachel Berry: **I think all our boyfriends could take notes from Wes.

(**123 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **I agree.

**Blaine Anderson: **O.o

**Kurt Hummel: **Your getting a little more romantic Blaine, you still have to perfect your romance senses babe.

**Wes Montgomery: **Self esteem going up :D

**Wes Montgomery: **Alright, Im going to do this... I hope it turns out good... I just hope everything goes as planned, my stomach is already churning and it isn't even tomorrow yet

( **345 people **like this)

**Annabelle Anderson: **Uh... what? O.o

**Wes Montgomery: ** Nothing babe :) don't pay attention to me Its just me being weird.

**Annabelle Anderson: **Why is your stomach churning though?

**David Thompson: **Its because were having a performance tomorrow and Wes always gets nervous the day before...

**Wes Montgomery: **Yeah :) that's it , just pre show nerves.

( **23 people** like this)

**Annabelle Anderson: **Oooh, Ok...

**Annabelle Anderson: **Why do I feel like people are hiding something from me?

(**45 people** like this)

**Quinn Fabray: **Its just that your nervous sweetie, Its because of the pregnancy I used to feel like that all the time.

**Annabelle Anderson: **Yeah, that must be it...

**Blaine Anderson: **Warblers performance at City Life Park at 7:00 pm tomorrow . Everyone is invited and encouraged to come and see us :)

( **400 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **I must say this performance that the warblers are going to do at the park is a fantastic idea for more publicity.

**Blaine Anderson: **Hey **Annabelle Anderson **do you need a ride to the performance tomorrow?

**Annabelle Anderson: **Quinn is actually taking me :)

**Blaine Anderson: **Ah, ok good :) I hope that you'll like our performance.

**Wes Montgomery: **After a talk and a slap from Kurt and David I definitely feel a little more confident about tomorrows performance.

(** 3 people** like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **Isn't love fabulous ? :)

(**565 people** like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **It definitely is :)

_AN: Hope you liked it !:) I know this didn't have a lot of Klaine but I let my imagination run wild because of a certain review ;) there will be more Klaine because of course this is a Klaine fic and Klaine's future here is definitely going down a fluffy and amazing road :) but Anna and Wes are just so adorable that I couldn't help myself to write this ._

_In the next chapter of course Wes is going to propose to a clueless Anna :P. Any suggestions or requests? Review please I love reviews a lot they make me really happy :) _


	11. Wes Proposal

**( **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did, it would have endless seasons)**_

_**AN: So, one of the reviews kind of got me down and I know it seems silly to be so sensitive about it but it's just me. I love that most of the reviews are positive :) I love you guys. One of the reviewers commented that I have horrible grammar and nothing makes sense.. Well English is my second language also grammar has never been my strength and most of you seem to understand me but if anyone wants to be my editor, just tell me and I'd be happy to have someone who can edit whatever is wrong in my story because I make a lot of mistakes, the reviewer also said that the characters aren't acting but I specify who is talking and what their actions are I also do it from different points of view and most of you seem to understand, anyways long AN is over. Review if you like or have any suggestions or simply give me your opinion. Im also looking for an editor so PM me or leave it a review if your interested, alright hope you like it :) I love you guys you inspire a lot of the things I write and I will take your requests :)**_

_**FYI: This will be the only chapter that's not super Klaine centric Im sorry please don't be angry :( I just couldn't help myself lol I had to put this in and I had so much fun writing it :) I promise all of you that I will compensate with happiness and fluff in case your disappointed but I hope not, please enjoy :)**_

Everything was set so perfectly, from the roses to the weather in the park. Everyone was in on it except for Anna who of course was completely clueless to why everyone was acting so weird. Wes felt pretty confident on what he was doing, he had fallen in love with Anna from the very first day they met, she was just so different which was why he was deeply in love with her. Everything was ready the only people missing where Anna and Quinn. The Warblers decided to ditch their uniforms this time and wear something simple and completely different Blue shirts and black jeans, it took some convincing from Blaine and Wes since the members were hesitant about breaking warbler traditions but hey it really was a special moment and these times deserved special exceptions.

Quinn and Anna arrived to the park at the exact time that Wes had hoped for, Anna looked all around to see that her friends were looking at her with a sparkle in their eyes she was right something had definitely been planned but she didn't know what it was and she's not about to question it. Suddenly the warblers began humming along to the begin of the song as they began coming out from behind the trees. Wes finally came out from the front tree where Anna was standing. Quinn squealed in happiness at Anna's expression as she took her place with the rest of ND.

Wes almost never took the front lead since Blaine was their lead vocalist but he wanted to do this by himself sing it will all his heart and his love for Anna besides, if Blaine was singing it would be a little weird especially considering the song.

" Marry Me" by Train he knew that the best way to propose was with song because it was romantic and it was the best way to get your message across without making a fool out of yourself which was what Wes thought .

Anna looked at him with happiness in her eyes that expressed a sheer joy and love in her heart that she was feeling.

Wes gathered himself together to make sure that he wasn't about to sound shaky ,

He took Anna's hand and began to sing to her looking at her and smiled as he began to sing.

"_Forever can be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now we won't let them see_

_But there's only one thing left to do" _Wes smiled at Anna who looked like she was about to cry from happiness at least he hoped that those were tears of happiness.

The Warblers continued on with smiles singing the harmony as Wes kept on singing.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry Me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry Me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_Feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

Wes kneeled on one knee in front of Anna and pulled out the little black box from his pocket as he got ready to sing the last part, Anna was just beyond happy right now as her tears of joy started falling down her face as he opened the little box looking up at her with tears of love

_And marry me_

_Today and everyday_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Marry me_

_Mm-hmm _

he finished the song in a perfect note looking at Anna and smiling

" Annabelle Brianna Anderson, I love you and I've always loved you. I will love you forever and promise to always make you happy and make sure that you are always smiling. Will you marry" Wes finished in a hopeful tone looking Anna who was looking at him back with a loving expression.

Anna nodded and giggled excited " Yes, Of course I'll marry you Wesley" Wes grinned happily putting the ring carefully on her then wrapping his arms around her pulling in her for a kiss as the crowd erupted in a cheer.

Blaine and Kurt walked over to them

" Wes, if you ever hurt my sister. You'll seriously regret it" Blaine said glaring playfully of course he meant it but he really couldn't be angry or serious about it because he knew and him and Wes wouldn't ever hurt his sister he knew that he wouldn't have anyone else marrying his sister than him.

Anna giggled at Blaine's comment and leaned on Wes wrapping her arms around him, this was just a fantastic day she would of never imagined that he would of proposed to her but he did which actually now helped her make the decision that she wanted to keep the baby now that she knew that Wes would always be there to support her and their baby.

Kurt smiled looking at Anna raising his eyebrow smiling, Anna knew that smile and she could practically hear what he was thinking.

Anna grinned and nodded at Kurt.

" Yes Kurt I want you to be my wedding planner" Anna smiled at him as Kurt clapped his hands contently.

" You will be the most beautiful bride in Ohio Anna, Trust you will love everything, just leave it to me"

Blaine looked at his sister and smiled softly, this is what he had always hoped for her. Anna deserved happiness just like he did they both had a rough past in their childhood and they were finally going to get the piece of happiness that they always wanted.

It was going to be a busy year... filled with so many events all of them were looking forward to graduation but they were actually more excited for what came after that which was when they would finally start living the rest of their lives with the person they loved but first they had to make it through the rest of senior year. It seemed like a long time for all of them but what they didn't know is that it would go by faster than they thought.

_AN: I couldn't help myself :3 I love Wes/Anna and I really want to do a separate fan fic with them two but I don't know if anyone is interested in reading I would love to know if you guys would like a Fic about them :) they are just so cute. Anyways, yes next chapter will be Klaine and more FB action with all of them. Graduation will come up very soon don't you worry :) I want them to get married too also Any suggestions? Ideas? Or requests? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter it is just so cute and thank you to the reviewer who gave the idea of the proposal along with the song. I love you readers and reviewers, please review :) _


	12. Blaine's Letter

(_ Disclaimer: I do not own Glee )_

_AN: Hi guys, today wasn't a very good day for me, it actually was crap. sorry for sounding so whiney, I apologize for the very short chapter, please don't hate me :( I really hope Im in a better mood tomorrow so I can make it up to you guys. Reviews are appreciated they lighten up my day._

_Is it cheesy love letter time? I think so...I should do this so I can show Kurt that Im can be romantic too. I just need to write down all my feelings down for Kurt that shouldn't be hard._

Dear Kurt,

I know that it seems a little cheesy that Im writing you an actual letter when we have all the technology nowadays to use. Well, an email could be romantic but I think a little shows off a little more of my charm. I just wanted to say that I am beyond grateful to have you baby you have no idea how much I love you and how much you changed me. Before you met me I was a mess, a pretender you know how I seemed to have it together all time when you met me ? Well I actually didn't. My life was a mess before baby, I was a depressed teen who tried to manage school and job to help take care of my sister. When I met you.. the color came back in my life, I thought that I was a hopeless case and that I would never find love but when you came to spy on the warblers I knew it had to be a sign. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if you never stopped me when we were on the staircase, I don't even want to think about that because it would of meant that my life would still be the same like it was before and that would not be cool. You mean the world to me baby, you make me smile with everything you do. You are beautiful inside and out and I sometimes wonder how an angel like you could love such a crazy guy like me. You are way out of my league and definitely sexier than a baby penguin, I still apologize about that babe. I love you're eyes, they always seem to express your emotion without the need to actually talk and they are such a beautiful color I love how they are sometime blue but they are sometimes green. The first time that we were together it was incredible... it was like a stronger bond had been formed. It was pure love being made. I can't wait until we graduate, I am looking forward to spending forever together with you and being able to have the honor of waking up to you every day. I know I may sound sappy but I promise to love like I always have , you will always be my everything. I love you so much Kurt.

Sincerely, Blaine.

Kurt read this sniffing happily letting the tears fall, he knew he had chosen the right one. Blaine and him were meant for each other and this letter gave him the extra confidence that they could make it to anything and they would never be apart.

_Damn it, June needs to get here... fast. I want to be with Blaine forever and say I Do._


	13. Happy New Years!

_(Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and all its rightful owners except me, I don't own Glee :P I don't own Winnie The Pooh either, I do love that silly bear so this could explain it lol.)_

_AN: Hi ! Im sorry that I haven't written I'll try to compensate it here in this chapter. I will write more often, I just had some things going own that didn't allow me to update. Blaine is going to Mckinley here, because what could be cuter than Klaine in school together? *cough* Also one more thing, I know it seems that ND isn't here much but this is a Klaine centric fic with Wes and Anna who are important characters here, if you'd like to see more of ND or anyone just tell me !:)_

**Kurt Hummel: **Its been an eventful year, I know who my New Year's kiss is going to be .

(600 people like this)

**Blaine Anderson**: Who is the lucky guy ?:o

**Kurt Hummel:**You, of course silly Blaine... Pooh? Seriously Blaine?. Your profile image is a stuffed animated character ?

**Blaine Anderson:** There's nothing wrong with Pooh, he's a silly bear. I love him. I'm Blaine Anderson the Pooh Bear who cried at the Winnie The Pooh movie.

(**Annabelle Anderson** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Something caught my eye from that statement. Did you call yourself a Pooh Bear babe?

**Blaine Anderson:** Yes, I did. I am a verified Pooh Bear.

**Kurt Hummel**: You sir are lucky that you are sexy and that I love you.

**Blaine Anderson: **Oh come on, you love my dorkyness :) Im adorable.

**Kurt Hummel:** Well that is true but I'd like us to make out without picturing a stuffed animal in my mind.

**Blaine Anderson: **Winnie The Pooh doesn't turn you on?

**Kurt Hummel: **...

**Annabelle Anderson: **Kurt, if you think Blaine's obsession with Winnie The Pooh is weird... you've seen nothing yet. He can do impressions of Pooh perfectly. Its actually pretty awesome but... I don't know you might find it creepy.

(400 people like this)

**Kurt Hummel:**I think I'll find it adorable just as long as he doesn't do it when were making out.

**Blaine Anderson: **Aaw :( why not?

**Kurt Hummel: **I think we went through this on my status Blaine :P

**Wes Montgomery: **I haven't really slept, my girl has called me about 20 times during the times of 2 am , 4 am and so on... her cravings.

**Annabelle Anderson: **Im sorry babe :P you can come over to my house and sleep. You have to admit.. its kinda of your fault that Im pregnant.

**Wes Montgomery: **That's true...

**Blaine Anderson: **Im excited for tomorrow, a Warblers/ND New Years party at my house !:)

( 40 people like this)

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **Im quite excited for New Years Eve, it means that its a whole new year approaching which means New Goals and resolutions!

( 800 people like this)

**Noah Puckerman: **Im totally attending Anderson's party, its a big ass house which makes for SEX... I mean... Innocent fun :)

( 2000 people like this)

**Annabelle Anderson: **If you have sex in my room Noah I will cut off your balls... I mean... Yeah I'll cut off your balls :)

(** Wes Montgomery **likes this)

**Noah Puckerman: **... Wow... Fiesty and Hot.

**Santana Lopez: **I am a great teacher ;)

**Noah Puckerman: **I just totally pictured dirty kinky lessons with them both.

**Wes Montgomery: **So did I...

**Rachel Barbra Berry: **PERVERTS!

**Annabelle Anderson: **Couldn't have said it better myself Rachel.

**Brittany Pierce: **Lord Tubbington's resolution is to stop smoking, mine is to try to remember where I live.

( 245 people like this)

**Annabelle Anderson: **Logging off, gotta get stuff ready for tomorrow. Hope to see everyone there ! :)

(3000 people like this)

**Blaine Anderson: **If that many people are showing up to our party... we need more guacamole dip.

**Noah Puckerman: **You take care of the Guac Anderson... I'll take care of the booze.

**Annabelle Anderson: **SWEET!. Bring the booze so I can film you guys for blackmail ;)

( **Wes Montgomery **likes this)

**Wes Montgomery: **That's my girl! Sweet and Evil :)

_December 31st, 2011. 10:37 pm._

Everything was ready at the Anderson's house. This party was sure to be a hit, Anna didn't mind being pregnant at the moment she really wanted to film and watch her friends drunk it was always amusing especially with the type of drunks that her friends were. Blaine on the other hand was just busy thinking whether to get drunk or stay sober to make sure things didn't get out of control. Although, her sister would be staying sober and she had a way to make a people love and fear her so she could trust her for things not to get crazy... although he really want to sober for his Midnight Kiss with Kurt.

_I don't need Alcohol to have fun, every time with Kurt I have fun and I rather remember the events that happen not like last time at Rachel's party _Blaine thought as he locked his and his sister's room. He really didn't care if people had sex in their parents old bedroom. They could have a giant orgy there for all he cared. His parents had abandoned Blaine and Anna when he got amancipated. So, the respect for them was definitely lost.

Doorbell rings*

Anna goes over and opens the door smiling at all the Warblers then finally grins when she sees Wes.

" Hey Wes" Anna grabbed his hand as Wes smiled at her.

" Hey, how are you baby?" he kisses her forehead.

Anna smiled " Im fine, morning sickness wasn't so bad. So are you getting drunk tonight? I don't mind if you do... well as long as you don't kiss another girl because then you will be in trouble"

Wes shrugged and laughed " Nah, I rather be sober and watch the warblers and new directions make fools of themselves. "

Kurt came in and smiled at them "Hey, where's Blaine?"

Anna smiled at Kurt " He's in the kitchen dimple butt"

Kurt blushed and laughed going off to find Blaine, he walked over to the kitchen where Blaine was sitting down finally relaxing and letting things go with flow he really didn't want to look like Rachel when she was trying to have an organized party.

Blaine smiled when he looked at Kurt who sat on his lap, although Kurt was taller than Blaine the position didn't bother either of them.

" So, Blaine... Do you want to go back out there?" Kurt smiles at him.

" Hmm... Yes. For awhile then we'll go back to my room" he laughed winking at Kurt which made him blush. They stood up going out to the living room and the majority of the people where drunk. Brittany was stripping on the couch, Quinn and Lauren were punching Puck and Santana was crying about nonsense while Rachel was clinging to some guys. The people funnier when they were drunk was the warblers who were now hovering around each other crying about how fat they were, If Blaine had to put a type of drunk on most of the Warblers. He would pick the Pregnant Woman drunk.

He looked at all his surroundings and laughed quietly, this had been a very good year. He met the love of his life, he had his friends , his sister and his music that is all that mattered to him.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the roof to meet up with all his other friends that had decided to stay sober to enjoy the last few minutes of this year. They sat on a blanket and looked out to the city of Lima which looked bright and cheery today.

Wes and Anna were sitting up on the roof as well, Wes had his arms around Anna in a protective and caring way. Blaine knew since his sister had met Wes she was a whole lot happier and she really did deserve it to.

" One more minute babe" Kurt said softly smiling at Blaine leaning his head on his shoulder as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

People started counting down.

" 5,4, 3, 2 ,1" a loud cheer erupted downstairs as the people upstairs shared a sweet kiss with their special someone.

Blaine had lost track of the time as he was kissing Kurt, as always.

A new year meant a couple more months until graduation which meant their wedding in New York was a lot closer when was they would officially begin the rest of their lives.

_AN: Im sorry if it sucked :/. I promise next chapter will be better :3 Im time skipping so guess what is happening next? hehe. I take suggestions and If anyone has ideas for this story please drop them by in a review :) would anyone like to be a co author for this story and my pezberry one? Im currently blank on the other one thats why I haven't updated :/ Anyways, please review if you like my story or have any suggestions :) I love you readers!_


	14. Nationals & Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :P wish I did.**

_AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in so long I have been really busy but Im finally back :D Hope you like, Please Review :). I take requests and suggestions._

_***Nationals Day***_

Blaine breathed in deeply, now that he was in Mckinley they had made it to nationals. It was something that he wasn't used too. The warblers had never made it that far in history so he felt the pressure of competition. So he couldn't help to be at least a little nervous, they had a killer routine that Brittany and Mike put together and the songs were incredible but still they were going up against VA who still remained undefeated and he honestly felt a little scared.

Kurt was straightening out his outfit when he looked up raising an eyebrow at his fiancee who looked terrified.

Kurt chuckled smiling softly walking over to Blaine.

" Baby, calm down. Its going to be ok. Now please breathe I don't want to be a widow before getting married" he joked smiling rubbing Blaine's arm comforting him trying to get his nerves to calm down, it seemed to work. Blaine immediately relaxed and smiled at Kurt's touch.

" You're right, Im being silly right now. Its just that I'm not used to this"

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly.

"There do your nerves feel better now?" he smirked.

Blaine grinned and nodded " Oh Yeah, I feel a whole lot better now.

New Directions performed flawlessly bringing all their energy to the competition winning first place leaving VA opened mouthed and surprised. Later they went out to celebrate "safely" under Mr Scheu's supervision. He didn't want his kids to make the same mistake they did during Alcohol Awareness week. He did however acknowledge that his kids weren't really kids anymore but he would protect them as long as he could plus this was they Glee Club's Goodbye Party since graduation was coming up in a couple of days. Tears were now being shed as everyone was remembering the day they met, all the amazing and not amazing times they had. Of course Tina was they first one to burst out crying.

"I-Im gonna m-miss you guys so much" this sent the rest of the girls, Kurt and even Puckerman into crying hysterics. Which earned a WTF? from the rest of the guys who were rather depressed but chose not to join the crying circle plus it was way too amusing to watch Noah cry like a baby.

Blaine sighed even if he hadn't known the Mckinley kids as much as they had known each other he was still fond of his friends and was saddened that they would part ways in a couple of days. Blaine looked over at Kurt whose eyes were completely puffy and teary eyed.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek gently, it killed him to see Kurt like this but he knew it was understandable in fact he was getting a little teary himself. If it wasn't for the rest of the guys in Glee Club suggestion that Kurt spy on the warblers they would have never met which a horrendous thought. He turned his attention back to the scene before him. Santana was babbling letting her soft side show without the need of alcohol.

" Imma miss you guys, I actually like you losers even though I say that I don't"

Brittany hugged Santana comforting her crying as well. To Brittany this was like a family of baby ducks when they grew up and broke apart.

The rest of the Glee club shared their words, hugs and goodbyes.

Graduation came on by, with even more tears being shed silently watching Quinn who was ready to give her speech as the valedictorian, she too was trying to hold back the tears to be able to speak looking out to the crowd, her friends and the ones she's known for a long time and the ones who had made her life different in good and bad ways. Her eyes rested on her Glee Club friends and her boyfriend, they guy she never imagined that she would end up with in a million years with but now she couldn't imagine herself without him.

She smiled at Artie who was behind in his place also having excelled in academics, she turned her attention back to the crowd as she cleared her throat.

" This is the day where we finally feel that sense of accomplishment. Where we entered the halls of Mckinley for the first time. Four long years have passed since then. We've gown and We've made mistakes and decisions that we regret but are glad to have made those choice for those are the ones that make us stronger. There are certain people in your life that you met that change your life for good. With those people you spend moments of happiness, anger and love. High school may not seem important but it changes us, better yet the people inside it are the ones who impact us. *she was now getting teary eyed looking at her friends and Mr Schue*

Also, teachers... they may be a pain at times but they play a big part of who we are the people that we will be. The person I have to thank for the woman that I am today is Mr Scheu. He has thought me very important things that I will never forget. He thought me what is important in life. Also my friends, I have to thank for. They are the special people who always treated me like I part of a family and to me they will always be my family that I will never forget no matter where life takes me. Im sure that we all have those people that we can't imagine our life without. Today we remember the memories the good and bad. Even though most of us are sad that this chapter of our life close one filled with friends and memories, we shouldn't worry because a new chapter is about to open" Quinn ended her speech close to tears smiling as the crowd erupted into cheers. New Directions sang after her speech a song to the class of 2012 and mostly to themselves which officially signified the closing of their chapter at Mckinley high. Everyone was appreciating the song even the people that had tortured them were close to tears. after the song they sat back down as the diplomas were begin to be handed out. Once everyone was back in their seat with their piece of achievement in their hands, Principal Figgins said the final words.

" Congratulations class of 2012!"

their graduation caps were thrown in the air as hugs, kisses and goodbyes were exchanged between everyone. Kurt pushed through the crowd and ran to Blaine happily kissing him deeply. In a few days they would be moving to New York together then a couple of weeks later they would be getting married. Their life together has officially started at that moment. They couldn't wait to start their adventure together. It would be full of adventures and most of all their unconditional love for each other.

_AN: Tada, Nationals and Graduation in one chapter :) I gotta admit I cried when I wrote Quinn's speech. *this person has recently graduated high school so yeah xD* anyways I hope that you liked it. next chapter will officially begin with Klaine in New York !:). Im excited be ready for lots of fluff and smut and surprises ;) Any suggestions or requests ? don't hesitate to tell me I'd be happy to take your suggestions and requests . Please review, reviews are like crack to me. They inspire me. _


	15. New York

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the show would be a fail if I did :( and I don't own anything else here like music, copyrighted things :P yeah you get the picture the only thing I own are the words for the story )**

_AN: Sorry that I can't keep a steady pace with updating. I honestly fail :( Im trying to get inspiration but sadly my head is a cinder block right now. Ok, so I owe you guys a Fluffy Klaine chapter and here it is :) Im back lol, if I don't update please feel free to blow up my PM's. Alright, so... hope you enjoy. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated._

The last few days went by in a blur for Kurt, most of the days were filled with packing going through a checklist making sure he had everything he needed. He was baffled when he got a text from Blaine saying he was done packing and he had everything that he needed, Kurt wasn't even halfway done packing or shopping. Of course he was stressed but his happiness took over that stress, tomorrow he would be on his way to New York with his _Fiancee, Hmm.. Wow, its still hard to Believe that this all true._ Kurt thought smiling as he tried to make sure that the half of his things were packed. It was these occasions when Kurt mentally scolded himself for having so many things. Sure, he really did need all of them but it didn't make packing easy on him. There was just so many things going on his head that was slowing him down, he was really going to miss everyone. It was so hard at the goodbye party last night. He was sure his tear ducts would of ran dry after bawling his eyes out , not attractive on his part as he was thinking that still needed to apologize for Blaine for getting snot all over his jacket. Kurt's eyes were misting again as he was remembering his friends, Rachel and Mercedes. Everyone had changed his life in one way or another, he really owed them and it was just so tough knowing that he wasn't going to see them again. Kurt groaned and mentally slapped himself.

_Damn it, get a hold of yourself... remember what Mercedes said. This isn't goodbye._

Kurt sniffed pushing the thoughts aside as he continued packing. He then got a video message from Blaine.

_Screw packing ._Kurt sat on the edge of his bed opening the message right away, of course since it came from Blaine he was always curious to see what his fiancee was up to.

Kurt opened the message and his heart immediately warmed at the sight of Blaine who was at his piano shuffling through some sheet music and looked into his phone.

" _Hi Baby, I know you're probably packing and busy but if you take the time. I really want you to see this. I just couldn't wait to sing it to you plus I thought it would help you if you felt a little down right now" _ Blaine smiled softly as he was preparing to play.

" _Hope you like it" _ Blaine grinned as he started playing the first notes. Kurt who was back in his room immediately squealed recognizing the song causing him to fall on his behind but he didn't care he actually didn't feel it he was too happy with his eyes glued to his phone screen as he watched Blaine play the first notes to " Every time we touch" Cascada's slow version.

Kurt watched his phone screen intently as he saw Blaine take a deep breathe and start singing.

" _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I_

_still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why. _

_Without you its hard to survive._

_Cause everytime we touch_

_I get this feeling, and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last._

_Need you by my side" _

Kurt watched his phone with misty eyes. Yep, Blaine was definitely getting better at romance. The whole thing was beautiful , that detail of Blaine actually putting that together to just send him a romantic video message sent Kurt over the moon. Kurt grinned as it ended and texted Blaine a big

" _I LOVE YOU MY LITTLE HOBBIT!"_

he then put his phone again and rushed to pack everything forgetting all his troubles, now more than ever he couldn't wait to get to New York with Blaine. Kurt didn't know how it happened but the next day when he woke up he was in an airplane and he could see the empire state building below him.

Kurt's eyes widened " Woah, what the heck? Am I dreaming?" he turned to see Blaine sitting next to him looking at Kurt with an amused smiled.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's expression.

" Kurt Hummel, you really do sleep like the living dead. Burt actually had to carry you to the gates and I had to carry you to the plane since you refused to fully wake up and you were mumbling things that sounded like, Oh Alexander McQueen have you met my little hobbit" Blaine gave him a big grin which only resulted to more freaking out from Kurt.

" Are you kidding me , Blaine? I seriously slept through a whole day and the plane ride?" Kurt said with eyes still wide from shock. Blaine simply shrugged and nodded.

" Eh, its alright. The flight wasn't even interested. Im glad that were finally landing. Im dying to stretch." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt lightly which helped the diva relax.

Kurt finally breathed deeply and looked outside the planes window.

_Hello there New York, Get ready for Kurt Hummel. _Kurt grinned looking at the scenery. He had finally made it, he was where he wanted to be not only that but he had his very handsome fiancee next to him who was ready to tackle his crazy and take on the city with him.

They finally got out of the plane as they got into the taxi and Blaine demanded to blindfold Kurt which only earned him a growl and glared from him but Blaine used his finest puppy dog face until Kurt complied.

" Blaine Anderson, there better be a good reason for you blindfolding my eyes from the beauty of New York. If the reason is not any good. There will be dire consequences"

Kurt frowned not able to see a thing.

Blaine smirked " Im sure, I wouldn't mind those consequences and I can assure you that the reason is good and valid. Its not much longer plus we have days to go explore New York"

Kurt laughed a little " First, perv. And we will see about that now won't we?"

The taxi driver drove for a good 15 minutes until it stopped. Blaine payed the driver generously getting out as he helped Kurt out too careful that he didn't stumble on anything because then he would really be angry with Blaine.

Kurt was getting impatient tapping his foot as Blaine was unlocking the door on some place.

Blaine finally removed the blindfold from Kurt's eyes and smiled kissing his surprised fiancee's cheek.

" Welcome home love"

Kurt's mouth went completely open. Blaine had gotten a penthouse for them with a beautiful view of the city. Everything Kurt ever dreamed of having was here. Everything was perfect.

Kurt tackled hugged Blaine kissing every part of his face. Blaine grinned and chuckled receiving the powerful kisses. He could definitely get used to this side of Kurt.

" Oh, Blaine. Where do I even begin? Thank you! Everything is perfect" Kurt was grinning so hard that his face might permanently stay that way.

Blaine smiled " All for us. I want to give you the very best in everything Kurt because you are the very best" Blaine kissed kurt sweetly.

Kurt smiled bouncing from the excitement.

" Would you like to check out the city, then check out the rooms in the house?" Blaine winked smirking which made Kurt blush like a tomato.

" Of course my little hobbit, you don't have to tell me twice" Kurt grinned as he got helping Blaine from the floor.

They both had a feeling that the new beginning here was going to filled with love and adventures, they both ran out the door hand in hand ready to start them.

_AN: Tada :D, next is Klaine living in New York and checking out the rooms ;) so smut and fluff is definitely in order for the next chapter. Their marriage is not far away either so stay tuned. Any requests or suggestions? Don't hesitate to ask :) Reviews mean the world to me :D _


	16. Action in NY

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :) I own my disturbed mind though xD)**

_AN: Yo, Im beating myself up to not forget to update and Im glad that I am. Things have just been hard in my life that have prevented me from updating but here I am again ready to write the next chapters, hoping that you guys will like it :) Remember, feel free to give me any suggestions or requests that you may have, I'll happily take them. Oh and feel free to point out any errors too. English, is my second language if you guys haven't noticed :) . Anyways hope you like it !:) SMUT I mean puppies :P haha. I'll let you guys read now._

It had been exactly a week that Blaine and Kurt were in New York. They were still unpacking and putting things into place but finally they were done with it. Everything was where its suppose to be and their place looked pretty nice. Kurt finally sat down and sighed happily, I mean Blaine was pretty much the one doing the work and he was giving him the orders but still it was tiring. He closed his eyes smiling breathing in the air of his new home as he felt someone approach him. he opened his eyes immediately widened them so much that it looked like they were going to pop out of his head, in front of him was Blaine, WET and NAKED. Kurt opened his mouth staring at his Fiancee.

He was looking for the right words as Blaine was looking at him amused.

Blaine smirked " Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt tried to gather his thoughts which were scrambled all over the place.

" Uh, Blaine. Why are you naked?"

Blaine chuckled at kurt's expressions and was standing there in the living room like if he was fully clothed "Well, I just took a shower and I wanted to ya know... air dry, come on Kurt its not like this is the first that you've seen me naked" Blaine laughed winking.

Kurt coughed awkwardly, boy it was these times when he honestly believed that he was a baby penguin. Another not awkward sexy guy would leave Blaine, sore...

_Come on Hummel, get into sexy mode._

Kurt smirked and stood up kissing Blaine deeply and passionately letting his tongue enter Blaine's mouth so he could make his intentions clear.

Blaine smirked, _Bingo_ Blaine thought while kissing Kurt back. This is exactly what Blaine wanted, he knew that kurt wouldn't be able to resist.

Kurt's head went through the clouds he was kissing and touching his fiancee who was NAKED and SEXY in front of him.

_I'm pathetic, we haven't even done anything and Im already hard. Its not fair, he's just so sexy. _Kurt thought and before he knew it he was naked along with Blaine.

Kurt's train of thought went flying out the window as he felt Blaine's lip on his neck.

" O-Oh go-ddess Blaineee" Kurt moaned closing his eyes, running his hand though Blaine's curls tugging at them which causes Blaine to moan at the action. Blaine kinda liked it rough but he would until later to tell Kurt.

Kurt was just so beautiful when he was moaning and pleasure ran through his blood making him look even more incredible. That alone was giving Blaine an extreme erection.

Blaine growled softly pressing a kiss to Kurt's ear.

" Tell me what you want" Blaine whispered in his fiancees ear.

Kurt moaned " Mmm Fuck me, Blaine...Fuck me hard" Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's back squeezing his ass which he knew was a big turn on for Blaine.

Blaine moaned, _So Kurt does like it hard _ he smirked as he bit Kurt;s neck which made him shiver.

Blaine grabbed the condom and lube from under the couch which he had already set there if everything did go as he hoped.

He rolled the condom on , coated his fingers with and smirked at Kurt.

" Get on all fours babe" Kurt didn't care that they were in the living room and that they were about to do it on the new carpet. He did as Blaine told him.

Blaine knelt down, first pressing a kiss to Kurt's ass biting it teasingly which made Kurt whimper in frustration. Blaine smirked and put in a finger into Kurt's hole and started stretching him out.

Doing this alone made them both want to come but they didn't want this to end yet,

Kurt was moaning and whimpering uncontrollably, this felt amazing but he needed Blaine's cock in him.

Blaine groaned and moaned adding another finger.

" Mmm baby you're so tight" Blaine added a third finger almost making Kurt scream in frustration and pleasure.

" Damn it, Blaine Anderson! Get in me NOW" Kurt groaned while Blaine smirked.

He positioned himself putting his hands on Kurt's hips and thrusted in moaning, Kurt whimpered a little then moaned loudly.

" Fuck, Blaine that feels sooo good. Fuuck" Kurt moaned moving his hips to Match Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine moaned loudly thrusting even harder into Kurt.

" Fuck, you're so tight Kurt" Blaine moaned thrusting and hitting Kurt's prostrate which sent Kurt to screaming in pleasure.

" Blaine, OOOH Blaine Ohhhh" Kurt reached down and touched himself.

Blaine moaned and closed his eyes beginning to ride out his climax.

Kurt felt him let go which sent him into a wave of pleasure causing to let go and come.

Kurt layed on the carper breathing deeply and smiling.

_That never gets old. _Kurt thought as he saw Blaine grin and him laying next to him.

" So you liked that, Didn't you?" Blaine smirked.

Kurt grinned an laughed " Yes, I loved it you sneaky horny little warbler"

Blaine laughed wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist snuggling against his neck.

" Oh you love it"

Kurt smiled as he cuddled with his fiancee,

" That I do my little hobbit, that I do love"

Blaine smiled enjoying this moment of pure love and bliss.

"Do you remember what is happening this weekend?" Blaine smiled grinned excitedly.

" Yes, I do. Were getting married" Kurt said excitedly.

" I love you Kurt" Blaine smiled lovingly.

Kurt grinned and smiled back at him .

" I love you too Blaine" Both boys layed there and smiled enjoying the moment thinking of the important day that approached.

_AN: Dum Dum Du Dum :D Guess what's next ? I think you know. I hoped you liked it. Reviews are helpful and inspirational._


	17. Big Day

**(Disclaimer: i do not own glee)**

_**AN:**Sadly, I have no excuses. I have been really busy but Im back to update!. If you have left your interest for this story I understand. P.S Reviews and suggestions are amazing :)_

Kurt awoke on that lovely saturday morning, alone sadly. All of his glee friends were at New York for the wedding and they insisted that they follow tradition. They complied at their friends requests but they had to spend the day before the wedding apart so it won't be bad luck. Kurt shook his head fondly but got up smiling, today was the day he had to look 100% perfect he was about to get married and he didn't want to disappoint the guests or his soon to be husband.

_In__a__little__less__than__5__hours,__I__will__be__Kurt__Hummel-Anderson._Kurt giggled excitedly jumping up and down on his bedroom floor he just couldn't help himself. The day that he pictured since he 3 was finally becoming a reality. He was about to marry one of the most perfect men alive, Blaine Anderson. There was a knock at his bedroom door and three of the familiar voices spoke up from the other side.

"Kurt can we come in?" Rachel asked with a soft tone just in case he was still asleep she couldn't disturb.

Kurt chimed in a sing song voice skipping to the door opening in grinning happily at Mercedes and Rachel, and well of course Anna, his three best friends.

Anna squealed happily at the sight of his soon to be brother and law, she attempted to hug him as best as she could with her 8 month pregnant belly that was in the way from her being able to hug him correctly.

" Kurt! Oh how do you feel?" Anna asked stepping back putting her hands on top of her stomach.

" Very fabulous ladies, will you all do the favor of helping me get ready for my big day?' Kurt grinned.

Mercedes returned the grin at her best friend that was just oozing happiness.

" of course, white boy we need to get you all sexy for your man"

Brittany, Quinn , Tina and Santana popped up behind the other girl

"We want to help you too Kurty!" Brittany grinned skipping into his room pulling him in as the girls got him ready and perfect and ready for the wedding just in time.

Anna was on the phone with Wes at that time she smiled and nodded hanging up " Blaine is already at the church with the rest of the guests!"

Everyone rushed now getting in their rides, getting Kurt in the limo heading off to the church.

The ride there seemed immensely long for Kurt he just wanted to say I do and get married already. The limo got to its destination as Kurt got out and there was his dad waiting for him to bring him to the altar.

"Hey Kid, you look great" Burt said smiling walking with Kurt.

"Thank you dad, you cleaned up very well" Kurt smiled big as they walked inside the church and music played on cue.

There was Blaine, standing at the altar looking as perfect as ever. All of their friends surrounded them. They were the bridesmaids and best men. As they got to the altar Burt placed Kurt's hand on Blaine's giving his son away to the man he loved.

Blaine smiled and whispered in Kurt's ear " You look incredible"

"You do too Blaine, I love you" Kurt smiled now holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

The ceremony went on, the speech from the head person running the ceremony was short at Kurt's request.

" Do you Kurt Hummel take Blaine Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband"

Kurt beamed excitedly " I do!"

" Do you Blaine Anderson take Kurt Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Blaine nodded smiling " Of course I do."

"Then by the power vested in me by the city of New York I now pronounce you husband husband. Blaine Anderson you may kiss your very excited husband"

Blaine grinned " Don't need to tell me twice " he kissed Kurt with all his love putting his arms around him."

" I love you" Blaine said holding his husband close.

" I love you too" Kurt responded with a smile.


End file.
